The Space Princess
by FrillingFreak
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but what they don't know is that she's new to planet earth too. What will Harry do when the girl he's falling for isn't who, or what, he thinks she is? HxOC, RxHr Mary Sue warning
1. Promises

**I combined the first and second chapters to make it longer! Enjoys and please review!**

**The Space Princess (Promises)**

The stars twinkle in the vastness of space. Planets spin lazily in their orbits. The great emptiness would drive most ground-bound beings crazy, but not her, not her people. They were the Space Dragonna (Drag-on-na), named after the mighty Space Dragons whom they resembled in both appearance and powers. The Space Dragons were similar in appearances to the mythical begins dreamed of on planet Earth, only they were much bigger and were generally various shades and mixtures of blue, silver, white, purple, and the occasional rare turquoise. Instead of spouting fire like Earth dragons, Space Dragons blew you may call "magic," a form of pure power that was so powerful that nobody messed with a Space Dragon without serious backup and since Space Dragons always travel in groups, NOBODY messed with the Space Dragons, period. The Space Dragonna were human-like with coloring to match their larger, scaly brethren. On their backs grew large dragon wings and their bodies seemed to be covered in a soft, sparkling aura. Their skin had soft scales around the edges of their face, hands, feet, and various other places. Their powers were the only to equal the Space Dragons, but you would never catch them fighting for they lived as one species, together in the vastness of space. Both were gentle and kind creatures who spent their long lives helping others.

This particular Dragonna had silver eyes with flecks of turquoise blue, like the ocean. These sparkling, compassionate eyes could turn deep midnight blue and cold steel gray when she became angered. Her skin was as white as a lily and soft as silk. Her majestic wings were diamond-like white and were outlined at the bones and joints in the same silver turquoise of her eyes. She had sparkling silver hair with hints of blue, purple, and turquoise- depending on the light- that reached down her mid-back and gently caressed her wings. It was her hair that caught people's attention, for everyone knew that only one Dragonna family had hair like that, the Rochian (Ro-chi-an) family, the Royal family.

Sillenna (Sil-len-na) Rochian sighed as she slowed from light speed to a gentle, swift glide and gazed with mild interest at her surroundings. She couldn't believe her parents were making her do this all because of some boasting evil maniac. If they stuck together, as a family, as a people, then they could easily defeat _him._ No one could match the powers of the Space Dragonnas and their imposing, lizard brethren. But no her parents were sending her off to some unknown planet in an out-of-the-way part of the universe. Her guardians flew beside and slightly above her so that their wings did not disturb the others. She didn't know them well, her parents thought _he_ would probably search for her among friends. _Him. _Just the thought of _him_ made her stomach broil. _He_ had said those nasty things. She let out an angry sigh and she could feel the eyes of her companions' focus on her in concern. She pretended to be interested in examining one of the nearby planets. She focused her eyes and zoomed in on the beautiful blue orb with its faint rings. As she focused in on the planet, she saw something that totally captured her complete attention. Stones. Falling from the planet's atmosphere inward. Beautiful stones that glimmered and shone. Diamonds, though at the time she knew not their name. Sillenna had a fascination for anything shiny and bright and these giant stones called to her so loudly that she almost left her current path and answered their call. But not today, no today was not a day for fulfilling pleasures; it was a day for fulfilling promises. As much as she hated doing this, she was not going to break the promise she made to those she loved the most.

And so they reached the blue and green spinning orb, third from the sun, that its inhabitants called Earth. Earth, a planet that did not rank on the scale, a planet so absorbed in its own trivial happenings that it was oblivious to the universe around it. The planet had some magical beings, though they did not amount to much on the greater scale. This was going to be rather boring, Sillenna thought as they glided into the atmosphere and headed toward a forest. As they landed softly, barely bending the blades of grass beneath their feet, Sillenna sighed.

"We should start absorbing what we can from here." Said Melhina, Sillenna's petit light blue haired guardian, in their native language. Torkin, the tall, robust man with dark blue and gray speckled hair, settled into his trance. There was no way anyone would believe that they were her parents or even remotely related to her. Oh well, once they studied the planet and it's inhabitants for a while, they would take on similar forms and live amongst them. Sillenna winced at the thought of what they were going to have to do with their wings.

Might as well get this over with, Sillenna thought. She concentrated on the people of Earth, their languages, their culture, their lifestyles and soaked them into her brain.

After of a couple of days of soaking in their new world, the three figures moved for the first time since they had entered their trance-like state. They shifted a bit and then turned to stare sadly at each other.

"Well we should probably do this now." Torkin said quietly. They all grimaced at the pain they knew was coming. Melhina pulled vials of a bubbling and burning liquid from a hole in space and handed one to each of them.

"This should help…some." She said, "Sillenna, why don't you set the look and we'll follow." Sillenna simply nodded and put the vial to her lips and chugged the disgusting liquid that burned and caused her body to cringe. She concentrated her energy and turned her skin a faint tan and covered her feather like scales with magic. She then took the unearthly sparkle from her eyes until they turned, what seemed to her, a dull gray with the tinniest hint of blue. Her hair, she attempted to turn black, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't completely cover the silver gleam. Oh well, I'll just pass it off as a die-job gone bad, she thought. Slowly, she turned her thoughts to her gorgeous wings. She couldn't help but thinking, "This is gonna suck." She took a deep breath and began. Pain shot through her body like needles coursing through her veins. Her wings began to compress and fold into her back as her pain displayed itself through electrical forms of power that played over her body. When she was done, all that was visible of her wings were two long, purple and blue-ish, bruise-like marks on her back. None of these halter-tops for her.

She fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain, her body shaking and tears brimming in her eyes. Melhina and Torkin stared at her in pity and began their own changing process, experiencing the same pain Sillenna had. They took on appearances similar to hers, to stop any question about their kinship. When they were done, they laid on the ground for days just waiting on the pain to subside.

"We should install ourselves among them," Melhina said in English as she picked herself up off the ground. Torkin and Sillenna simply nodded. The sun would be rising soon. Sillenna looked up longingly at the fading night sky and wished with all her might to fly amongst the stars once more.

"Come now," said Torkin gently, noticing where her gaze fell.

As they walked away from the grove of trees that had sheltered them in their time of pain and need, a single tear ran down Sillenna's face.


	2. Getting Started

**I want to thanks to GrandMoffPooky,the one person who reviewed so far! And yeah I realize the first two chapters were rather short, sorry. I was in a hurry and not thinking. But this chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

It had been about a month since they had arrived on planet Earth, and in that time they had been busy setting themselves up in the magic part of the world. They had decided this was best just incase they accidentally let some of their powers slip, it would be easier to explain. They created papers to verify that they were the "Miller" family, and Melhina and Torkin had gotten low level magical jobs. Sillenna spent her some of her time watching TV, but mostly reading books and the newspapers. She had a mild interest in the problems of the world around her but most of it seemed so trivial. There was a whisper of some "great" evil that was seeking power. Hhhmm! There was no "great" power period on this planet. Though this Dumbledore person sounded interesting.

Whenever Sillenna would read what sounded like ant interesting spell she would go out into the woods and try it out with the wand she had purchased. It usually only took her one or two tries to get it right. And even though she didn't realize it, Sillenna had mastered many spells that only a few full-grown wizards could perform. But she soon became bored with teaching herself and spent most of her time just moping around the small town she lived in. Even now she was sitting in an open-air café sipping a drink. The season called summer was reaching it's end and Sillenna wondered if her "parents" would make her go to the Earth schools. They probably would, so that everything would to appear to be normal. She wondered if she could convince them to send her off to some magical school, at least there she wouldn't have to totally hide her gifts. She sighed and watched a group of teens walk by laughing and having a good time, not realizing that all the guys in the group were watching her out of the corner of their eyes. They were all hoping that this beautiful new girl would be coming to their school this coming year.

As she walked home Sillenna decided to ask Melhina and Torkin about attending a wizard school. She got home only about thirty minutes before they were scheduled to return from work and began to tidy up the house, not that it was ever messy, she just wanted them to have no reason to say no to her request. She heard a key in the door and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," she thought.

"Hey guys, how was work?" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Dull" Torkin said and Melhina just rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Sillenna asked timidly.

"Sure." Melhina said as she put her stuff down and kicked off her shoes, Sillenna smiled at the gesture. They all hated wearing shoes. She snapped back to the conversation at hand.

"It's about school," she said.

"We've been meaning to talk about that," Torkin mumbled to himself.

"I was wondering…" she took a deep breath, "if I could attend a magic school, you know, just in case my powers slip, and I can learn more about their magic, and not have to go totally without magic…"

"Sillenna!" Melhina interrupted with a grin, handing her an envelope with an H seal on it. Sillenna looked at them both questioning but they just smiled at indicated for her to open the letter. Sillenna gingerly opened the letter and read it. A smile spread across her face. She looked up to see her two guardians beaming.

"And I can go!" Sillenna asked.

"Of course, silly or we wouldn't have given it to you!" Torkin said, playfully poking her. Sillenna squealed happily and hugged her guardians, covering them with thanks.

As she skipped off to her room to make a list of the things she would need, only one thought was on Sillenna's mind; Hogwarts.

**-----------------------------------**

As she got ready for her trip to Diagon Alley, Sillenna hummed an Earth tune called Do You Believe in Magic, that had quickly become one of her favorite songs. She had already been there once when they had first moved to Earth to get various magic paraphernalia that they would need to live in they magical world. She already had a wand so that was one thing off her list. Melhina and Torkin had gone off in search of something and left her to find her own things. She had bought her robes, caldron, and most of her other school supplies and was now headed to the bookstore to get the required material for the coming school year.

Sillenna walked into the quiet store and began browsing down the isles looking for her books. She found most of them quickly but was having trouble finding the last two, and then she spotted one of them on the bottom shelf and stooped down to get it only to collide with somebody reaching for the same book.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed, dropping their other purchases on the floor.

"Sorry." Sillenna said helping the other girl pick up her books.

"Oh, that's ok. It's not like it's the first time, or the last, it's gonna happen." The other girl said also reaching for the fallen books. Sillenna looked up at the girl with bushy brown hair and a radiant smile.

"Hi, I'm Sillenna Ri….Miller." Sillenna corrected herself quickly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, indicating Sillenna's selection of books.

"Yeah, it's my first year. I mean I'm not a First Year, but this will be my first year." Sillenna told Hermione the story she and her "parents" had made to explain her sudden enrollment in a wizardry school. She was to tell them that she had gone to a muggle, as they called the non-magical world, school and had learned what magic she knew from her parents. They had taught her all they could and she had learned what she could from books. So they decided to send her off to a magical school and she just happened to be accepted by the best in the world, Hogwarts. Hermione accepted the story without questions and they were soon talking away. They discovered that Sillenna was going to be in the same year as Hermione, among many other things the two girls had in common. Sillenna was surprised how easy she found it to just talk with Hermione, she had never really conversed with humans except in casual passing and when she heard she was going to Hogwarts it had been one of her biggest fears. "I guess all that reading paid off," she thought as they exited the store and started down the street. They were so absorbed in their conversation that Sillenna didn't notice Melhina and Torkin headed their way. "Sillenna!" Melhina said as Sillenna and Hermione walked right past them.

"Oh," Sillenna said as she jerked to a stop, "sorry Mel…uuh…mom. Didn't see you there."

"I figured that much." Melhina said with smile.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione Granger. She goes to Hogwarts." Sillenna introduced Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Torkin said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Miller," Hermione replied, "Sillenna, I have to go. I promised my friends I would meet them. Look for me on the train, ok?"

"Ok!" Sellinna waved Hermione goodbye and then turned to her guardians. "Where did you two run off to?"

"We had to pick up something special." Torkin grinned suspiciously and pulled something out from behind his back. It was cage. Sillenna's eyes grew wide at the sight of what was inside. It was a white owl with gray flecks and gray eyes.

"OOOHHH!" Sillenna squealed, "I love it! Thank you soooooo much!" She hugged her guardians so hard, she was surprised she didn't break them.

"Come on, silly." Torkin said and directed them toward home. Sillenna looked over her shoulder at the receding head of bushy hair. She smiled. Hogwarts was looking better and better.


	3. The Train Ride

**Chapter 4, Woot Woot! I hope you enjoy and if you do please review and if don't still review. PLEASE! I like to know what people think of my****work! So anyways**

**------------------------**

THE TRAIN RIDE

Sillenna bit her lip nervously as she walked along the platform looking for 9 ¾. She glanced over, visually checking over her things again. There were her trunks, Decin, her owl, a satchel of books and things for the trip, and a small locked chest that contained the medicine she needed to help her with her back pains. She grimaced at the thought of the burning liquid. It was better then the pain though.

"Where is it?" Melhina asked looking back and forth between the platform 9 and platform 10 sign.

"Oh, Hermione told me you have to walk through the wall." Torkin and Melhina just stared at her. "It's some sort portal." Sillenna explained quickly. They still looked at her skeptically.

"Oh come on!" Sillenna exclaimed as she walked toward the wall. "Where's your sense of adventure?" But inside she was thinking, "Here goes nothing," as she took a deep breath and walked through the wall. On the other side stood a brilliant red train with the Hogwart's emblem and a billowing cloud of smoke flowing from it's black smoke stack. The horn sounded its boarding call and Sillenna turned and smiled weakly at her two guardians who had just appeared cautiously from the wall.

"Well I guess you better be going," Melhina said with a misty look, "wouldn't want to get left behind." Sillenna nodded, trying not to cry. She was leaving behind her only connections with her old life and two dear friends. The only reminder of her old life she was taking with her was her mother's family ring that she always wore and the special necklace Melhina and Torkin had given her so they could communicate easily.

"Come here, you!" Torkin said as her pulled her into a bear hug. She felt Melhina's petit arms enclosing around her, making a human sandwich. Sillenna didn't want to let go. She was scared but she felt her body prying itself lose and walking toward the train. She cast a longing look over her shoulder, but had to turn and run onto the train to keep the heavy tears from falling. She rushed down the corridor looking for an empty compartment to hide in and cry. She was oblivious to the people staring at the beautiful new girl. In her hurry, Sillenna ran head on into a boy with shaggy black hair.

"Sorry, just looking for a compartment." Sillenna mumbled bashfully while staring at her hands.

"Well this is the only one left, so I hope you don't mind sharing," said a warm voice that brought Sillenna's focus away from her hands to his handsome face with his round glasses and those gorgeous green eyes. Those eyes…those sparkling orbs that danced and shimmered. "They could belong to a Dragonna," she thought, but out loud she said "wow…" in an airy voice.

"Er…" the boy said nervously. He looked like he expected her to start squealing like those kids on TV who meet their favorite celebrity.

"Oh, sorry," Sillenna apologized quickly when she realized she'd been staring. "It's just your eyes are so pretty." The boy looked both relieved and puzzled at the same time.

"I have a weird fascination with shiny, sparkly, things," Sillenna explained. The boy laughed and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself while closely watching her face for her reaction. Nothing but a radiant smile.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter. I am Sillenna Miller." She replied. "Better go in before somebody else claims this compartment," she said walking in the door.

Harry followed her and set down opposite her. He couldn't help notice how pretty she was. He had noticed her raven black hair with what appeared to be silver flecks in it while he was walking down the corridor. It wasn't until they collided that he realized he had changed his course and headed straight for her. He wanted to see her face so bad, he had to see her face. When she had looked up at him the first time, his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. And her eyes were staring intently into his own. They were moist and slightly red as if she had been crying but they were still beautiful and captivating. Yet they seemed to be veiled, like the real Sillenna Miller was hidden under them some where. Harry yearned to find her. As they sat there, they began to talk about various things and Harry began to relax. She treated him like a normal boy, not the-boy-who-lived like most people did and Harry was glad because he hated being treated differently. In the back of his mind there was a sneaking suspicion that she had no idea who he was, but he pushed it out of his mind, every witch and wizard knew about Voldemort and what had happened in his past.

At that moment the compartment door flew open and a handsome redheaded boy stumbled in, slightly out of breath.

"There you are Harry," the boy said breathlessly, "I've been looking all over for you. Have you heard about the new gi…." In mid-sentence he had caught sight of her and proceeded to choke on his words.

"The new girl?" she offered with a smile. He promptly turned bright red and Harry burst in laughter.

"Ron, this is Sillenna Miller, Sillenna, this is my best pal, Ron Weasley," Harry said when his laughter died down.

"Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand which Ron took sheepishly. He set down beside Harry who seemed to realize something and turned to his friend and asked; "Hey Ron, have you seen Herm…?" But he didn't get a chance to finish his question because just then Sillenna saw a bushy head of brown hair come into view and pounced on it with a squeal.

"HERMIONE!"

"SILLENNA!" she squealed back returning the hug. The two girls immediately began to chatter away, oblivious to the confused stares they were getting from the two boys.

"Hey, you two know each other?" Ron asked when they stopped to take a breath.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, the one I met in the bookstore."

"Oh…"

"You've met Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked turning to Sillenna slightly puzzled.

"Just now. We were getting acquainted when I saw you." She explained.

"It's a small world after all," Hermione said as she plopped down. Sillenna chuckled knowing that Hermione had no idea of exactly how small as she joined her on the seat. The four were soon talking about Hogwarts and Sillenna's "life" before. While they were talking, something on Harry's face caught Sillenna's attention. A scar on his forehead. "What could have caused that," she thought. A thought nagged in the back of her mind but she pushed it aside and concentrated on thinking of something that could have caused such an odd shaped scar. Harry must have noted the meditative look on her face because he broke through her thoughts when he asked;

"What's the matter?"

"What? Oh. Sorry, I was just trying to figure something out," Sillenna explained.

"What?" he asked

"Well…" she hoped that the cause of his scar wasn't a sensitive subject, "I was trying to figure out what in the world could have given you a scar that shape."

The others stared at her in stunned silence. Did she just ask what they think she did? No. She couldn't have.

"Beg your pardon?" Hermione managed to get out.

"His scar…." Sillenna was confused. She couldn't tell what she had done wrong.

"He's HARRY POTTER!" Ron exclaimed with at look of pure disbelief.

"I… know that, we introduced ourselves earlier." Sillenna said pensively.

"But he's HARRY POTTER!" Ron exclaimed like she was supposed to understand what that meant.

"You don't know who I am?" Harry asked coming out of shock.

"Harry Potter…." Sillenna offered timidly. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"You don't know who … Voldemort is?" Harry asked in a barely audible whisper. That sounded familiar. Where had she heard that? She couldn't place it. "Somewhere…" She mumbled to herself. Ron looked like he was about to faint and Harry and Hermione just stared at her like they couldn't comprehend what was going on. OOHH! Now she remembered where she had seen that name before!

"In the newspaper!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "I remember reading something about him in the newspaper…though I remember thinking he sounded kinda silly at the time." The second she said that last part, she wished she could have taken it back because Harry flew out of his seat like a monster unleashed from its cage.

"SILLY? SILLY?" he screamed as he jumped up and landed so close to her that her body's defenses mistook it for an attack and threw him back in his seat. Sillenna pressed her eyes shut for fear of the looks she knew must be on their faces. "Stupid reflexes," she thought. She always forgot how strong she was. She had always been able to take on anyone, even her robust older brothers. Her brothers. Just the thought of them pushed her brimming emotions over the edge and she felt a lone tear slip down her cheek. Sillenna cautiously opened her eyes to be greeted with three utterly shocked faces. She quickly found her self staring at her hands for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry," Sillenna whispered, breaking the tense silence, "It's just that I … and you… it's just…. I'm sorry." She waited for them to start yelling but instead a hand reached out and grasped her own and another lifted her chin until her eyes were met with shimmering green ones. Harry was kneeling before her with a look of compassion and remorse on his face.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said sitting down beside her gently but not letting go of her hand. "I've spent most of my life wanting have a friend who didn't know about my past, who didn't treat me different because I was the-boy-who-lived, one who didn't expect me to save the world," he said in a soft whisper, "and here I find what I've been looking for. And what do I do? I yell at you for not knowing and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around her in a small hug and she gave him a small smile. He wished he could go back and take back what he had said, it seemed to have hurt her so much.

"I'm still sorry for shoving you like that, it was just automatic," she said with a sniffle.

"Well you should be sorry," Harry retorted, which caused the other three in the compartment to snap their heads in his direction, "you hurt my manly pride." He said with a fake hurt air. Sillenna smiled and laughed lightly. Harry loved her laugh; it sounded like music of the stars.

"What manliness?"

"Well I never!"

"Yeah, Harry, I want to know where this manliness is you're talking about cause I've never seen it," Ron joined in. Harry started to retort but Hermione beat him.

"I wouldn't go criticizing Harry's manliness if I were you Ron."

And soon the three old friends and their new one were laughing and joking around. Ron and Harry even got into a friendly fight to prove who was the "better man" but had to stop because of the lack of space. They lost track of time and became so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the compartment door open.

"Well if it isn't Potty and his pets," the handsome blonde haired boy sneered causing the four's attention to snap to him. Sillenna immediately felt her companions tense but couldn't figure out why. He wasn't that powerful nor could she sense any strong evil in him.

"Well who is delicious creature?" the boy said snapping her out of her revere. Before the others could answer, Sillenna stood up and offered her hand. "I'm Sillenna Miller, the new girl," She offered with a smile.

"And I, Sillenna Miller, am Draco Malfoy," the boy replied bringing her hand to his lips but never taking his eyes from hers. She blushed. She had been used to being treated like this back home; politely, courteously and with the outmost of manners. No one, not even her guardians, had treated her thusly since her arrival on this planet and it made a small part of her feel at home. Draco was obviously pleased with the beaming smile he got in return.

"Layoff Malfoy." Just then Ron leapt to his feet; not able to control his anger at Malfoy and in the process bumped up against him.

"Watch it Weasley," Draco growled, "Now I'm gonna have to burn my new cloak, thanks a lot." Draco took a step back as if repulsed by Ron and proceeded to bump into Hermione.

"Oh great! Now I have to burn my pants too to get the Mudblood off," Draco stormed but immediately realized that was a bad choice because the hand he had been holding a few seconds ago was snatched from his grasp. He turned back to Sillenna and smiled, but got only a glassy stare.

"Sorry about that," he said smiling coyly at her. "Now where was I?" he asked reaching to retrieve her hand but she placed it behind her back and out of his reach. Her other hand she placed firmly on his chest.

"You were leaving," Sillenna said coldly, pushing him out the door with her hand and slowly shut the door in his stunned face. She turned around to three beaming faces.

"You had us scared there for a minute," Ron said giving her a congratulatory pat on the back. She shook her head and set back down.

"And I thought he was a gentleman," she said huffily, "that's what I get for thinking."

"Malfoy? A gentleman? PLEASE!" Ron said. The other's snickered and proceeded to tell Sillenna all about Malfoy and all the things he had done other the years. This only made Sillenna want to slap herself for thinking he was anything close to a gentleman.

"Do any of you guys have a large knife?" Sillenna asked her friends who looked at her in slight horror.

"Why?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"So I can cut off THIS hand," Sillenna replied holding up the hand that had received the "Deadly Kiss" as they came to call it. The others replied by snickering loudly.

"No, but there are bathrooms if you want to try and scrub the filth away. But I don't think it'll help," Ron said smirking and Sillenna made a dramatic gesture of death and doom.

"Speaking of bathrooms, we better get changed into our robes," Hermione said realizing the time. The four headed out into the corridor, walking two by two with Sillenna and Harry in front and Ron and Hermione behind. Up ahead there was a large group of girls that overflowed out of their compartment and into the corridor. At the sight of Harry they all began to stare and giggle nervously. "Of course, why wouldn't they," Sillenna thought, "he's gorgeous and apparently famous." At this point the group noticed the very pretty new girl walking beside him and their stares became ice cold. Sillenna couldn't help but laugh quietly, which caused Harry to look at her questioningly. She indicated the group with her eyes and Harry also had to laugh at the looks they were getting. He turned to her with devilish grin on his face. She could tell he was up to something.

"Oh Sillenna, I'm soooooo glaaaaaad you're going at Hogwarts this year," he said in an overly flirtatious voice.

"Oh, me toooo Harry, me too," Sillenna replied in an airy tone while smiling back at him with the silliest grin she could muster. She could almost feel the girl's eye daggers being thrust at her. Behind them, Ron and Hermione were trying very hard to control the urge to bust out laughing. The four slipped into the changing rooms as quickly as possible and tried to laugh as quietly as possible. When she exited the room, Sillenna noticed the group of girls was still hanging out of their compartment but now they were staring at Ron's receding figure and whispering and giggling. "This should be fun," Sillenna thought as she walked up quietly behind the girls as Ron disappeared into the compartment.

"Isn't Ron just the dreamiest?" Sillenna said with the same airy tone she had used earlier with Harry. The girls spun around, shocked to find someone so close. Their looks of shock turned to confusion and then to hate. Sillenna simply sighed and walked down the corridor and into the compartment. Hermione was lecturing Ron about actually doing homework for once. Ron looked like he had heard this one a million times. As soon as the door shut behind her, Sillenna sinked into the seat beside him and let her laughter lose. Hermione stopped lecturing and Ron stopped looking bored as they turned and gave her puzzled looks. She was too tickled to explain what happened and about the time she calmed down enough to talk, Harry came through the door with a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Is it true Sillenna that you're cheating on me with Ron?" he asked in a fake dejected tone. This only caused Sillenna to laugh even harder and Hermione and Ron to look even more confused. Well Ron now looked very uncomfortable on top of confused. In between breaths Sillenna managed to get out what had happened in the hall and Harry said that when he came out of the changing rooms the girls had bombarded him with tales about how terrible Sillenna was and that he deserved someone better. They had informed him that she was not faithful and in fact thought his best friend, Ron was "dreamy."

"And I must say, I'm deeply wounded by this," Harry said mockingly. The four began to laugh uncontrollably and then something dawned on Ron.

"Wait a minute. Did you say they were staring at ME?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Yes Ron. Apparently Harry's not the only one with a fan club," Sillenna said rolling her eyes slightly and then giving Ron a seductive grin, "and for very good reasons." At this Ron turned bright red but continued to smile at the thought of a fan club. The others laughed at this.

"Don't start in our fan clubs now Sillenna," Harry said, "yours has already started forming and it's said that every single boy in the school and even a few with girlfriends have signed up." Now it was Sillenna's turn to turn red. She gave him an "Are you serous?" look which caused them all to laugh.

"Don't look so shocked," Harry said, "it was bound to happen to a pretty girl like you." When he realized what he said, Harry also turned red. Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys look like you fell asleep on the beach," she said in-between fits of laughter. They shot her daggers that made her laugh even harder until Sillenna got up and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was Hermione very quickly joined her friends in their world of red. Now it was their turn to laugh at her. Around this time the train came to a stop.

"Well, now that we've all been to the beach and back, I guess we better go to school," Harry said getting up to leave.

As they climbed into a carriage and headed toward the breathe-taking castle in the distance, Sillenna couldn't help but feel little butterflies doing flips in her stomach. "Now this is low," she thought, "the High Princess of the Universe is nervous about going to a low-class magic school on a low-class planet." She scolded herself and then turned around and mentally slapped herself. "Why shouldn't I be excited? Why can't I have fun, even if I'm on a low-class planet?" And so Sillenna resolved to do just that; to enjoy her new world and her new friends.

----------------

**Review please! **

**And yes I know there's some OCC-ness. **


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Just a note before we get into the story; I'm sorry if I don't post very often but I'm really busy with school and a bunch of other stuff. I'll write as fast as I possibly can because I know what it's like to be left waiting. Please be patient with me!**

**Now I would like to thank the following reviewers: smilz and Soda is good**

**Thanks for your review! I loved hearing from you. Now on with the story!**

**The Space Princess- Welcome to Hogwarts**

Sillenna clasped her hands tightly together as they approached Hogwarts. Hermione gave her a reassuring pat on the arm

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured her.

"Yeah, nobody bites here," Harry said, "except Malfoy."

"And Snape," Ron added and they all laughed, causing Sillenna to relax, somewhat. When they got to the school, an older woman with a pointed hat and pinched face approached them.

"Ms. Miller, I'm Professor McGonagall," the woman said, "you'll need to come with me to be sorted with the first years." Sillenna simply nodded and followed the woman through the castle with a small smile over her shoulder at her new friends. They stopped at large wooden doors and were soon joined by a group of jittery first years. Professor McGonagall began making her speech but Sillenna didn't hear it because she trying hard not make eye contact with the gawking children. When McGonagall finished she opened the doors and ushered the anxious student through and indicated for Sillenna to take her place in the back of the line. The first thing about the Great Hall that caught Sillenna's eyes was the roof. Some sort of magical spell made it appear as if there was no roof. "I'm gonna like this room," Sillenna thought to herself as she tore her gaze away from the floating candles to the tables full of students each represented by their house's banner. She saw Hermione waving franticly from the gold and red table while Harry and Ron sat beside her making silly faces. She shook her head, laughed, and then replied with a silly face of her own. The three grinned at her as she turned to listen to the speech about the sorting hat. She looked at the old hat skeptically. "Will this hat be able to see what I really am?" she wondered. She hoped not. She wanted to be the one to tell her friends about her true past not some silly hat. Well not that she could tell her friends if she wanted to what with the Binding Secrecy her parents had placed upon her. She was starting to regret ever agreeing to that part of the deal. "I hate keeping secrets from friends," she thought. Sillenna snapped herself back to reality and was surprised to find only a handful students left in front of her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as the last of the students were sorted into houses. At last it was Sillenna's turn.

"Now students, this year we are very excited to have a new student with us," McGonagall said, "Ms. Sillenna Miller." The room was silent and she could feel every eye on her as she climbed onto the platform and set on the stool. She stared out at the thousands of wondering eyes as she felt the hat come down to rest on top of her head.

"Now what have we here?" the hat said. "You are an interesting one aren't you? Definitely full blooded but definitely not full blooded…intelligent…ahhh, extremely brave and loyal and that makes you a perfect for…." She held her breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold table broke into applause, the loudest coming from her three friends. She hopped down from the platform and plopped herself down beside Hermione who gave her a crushing hug. Ron and Harry beamed at her from around Hermione's bushy hair.

"Welcome to the best house in school," Ron said and raised his cup in a toast and the others followed suit. The table around them buzzed to life with students introducing themselves and enjoying the delicious feast. Halfway through the feast, Sillenna felt a pair of eyes drilling into the back of her head. She turned around to come face to face with a pair of sharp gray eyes. She stared back at Draco without expression. Harry turned around and followed her gaze. He let out an angry hiss and Draco smirked at his reaction.

"Ignore him Harry. He's just doing it to get under your skin." Sillenna told him.

"Looks like he was trying to get under YOUR skin to me." Harry said as they got up to leave.

"More like get under her clothes," Ron mumbled to himself.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione scolded, popping him upside the head.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, "I didn't realize I had said it out-loud." He cautiously moved out of Hermione's reach to the other side of Harry and Sillenna.

"He's right you know," Harry said, "Draco's got quite a reputation. You need to be careful."

"Don't you worry," Sillenna said coldly, "If he even thinks about trying anything, I'll do more then hurt his manly pride." She grinned evilly causing the others to laugh.

She soon forgot and Draco and was lost in the magic of Hogwarts, with its moving stair-cases and talking pictures and host of friendly ghost.

As they entered the Gryffindor common room, Sillenna gasped at the beautiful gold and red decorations. The room had a comforting feel about it that relaxed her with its flickering fire and plush couches and chairs. Harry noticed the look on her face and laughed slightly.

"Great isn't it?" he asked looking around the room, remembering how it had been to see this room for the first time.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she stepped out of the way to let the other students through the door. She took a seat on one of the sofas and Harry sat next to her while Hermione and Ron took the seat opposite them. Soon different people were coming over to talk with them. Ron began to discuss the Quiditch season with some of the guys while Hermione pulled out a book and began to read. Harry leaned over and whispered in Sillenna's ear.

"I've got to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Sillenna felt her skin tingle when his hot breath caressed her ears.

"How did you get Hermione to blush like that back on the train?" he said glancing over at his friend who was entranced in her book.

"I asked her; 'You wouldn't by chance know who the president of Ron's fan club is?" At first Harry looked confused but then it dawned on him and be began to laugh.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," he said, "it's so obvious to everyone but them." He smiled at his two friends. They were sitting unusually far apart on the sofa and whenever one would get to close to the other it was like an electric shock went through them and they would scoot away. But in their eyes it was easy to tell they had wanted to stay close. Sillenna smiled. She was going to have to work on those two. She felt Harry's eyes turn to gaze at her and a small shiver went up her spine. "Stop it Sillenna," she thought. "You can't fall for this guy. It's not fair to him. The girl he thinks you are doesn't exist. Well, Sillenna MILLER doesn't exist but I'm still Sillenna aren't I? I haven't changed who I am. Expect for the fact I'm not human. And I'm in hiding. And I'm a very powerful Space Princess. And I can't tell him any of this. Oh who am I kidding?"

"Sillenna?" Harry snapped her out of her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied quietly. He looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself. At this moment shouting coming from the couch opposite them distracted them both. Ron and Hermione were at it again. Sillenna and Harry looked at each other and sighed. Sillenna got up and pulled Hermione towards the portal.

"Come on Hermione," she said linking arms with the raging girl. "We haven't had any girl time yet." Hermione gave her a look of thanks and followed her out of the common rooms. The two girls walked, arms linked, around the school for a while until they reached grounds and found a place were they could set and look up at the night sky.

"So what was that about?" Sillenna asked breaking the silence.

"Me reading on the first night here." Hermione replied with a huff.

"Is Ron some sort of book Nazi? Sillenna asked making Hermione laugh.

"You may be onto something there." She said.

"Or was he just mad that you weren't paying attention to him?" Sillenna asked softly. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wha..what?" she stuttered, almost afraid to ask.

"Oh Hermione, it's so obvious that he likes you."

"He…. what?" By the look on her face, Sillenna could tell she didn't comprehend.

"Some guys have a weird way of showing it," Sillenna lightly placed her hand on her friend's arm trying to snap her out of her shock. "But I can see it in his, Hermione." Hermione looked at her and a glimmer of hope appeared in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you like him?" Hermione blushed slightly but nodded yes.

"Well then something will have to be done about this." Sillenna said re-linking arms with Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry," Sillenna re-assured her. "I'll help you think of something."

"It's so great to have another girl around to talk to," Hermione said hugging Sillenna tightly. Sillenna hugged her back.

"Speaking of guys," Hermione said letting Sillenna go. "What's up with you and Harry?"

"Nothing," Sillenna said looking at the ground to hide her red cheeks.

"It sure didn't look like nothing to me," Hermione said cocking her head and placing her hands on her hips. Sillenna sighed at look up at the twinkling sky. In her head she named the stars, of course they were not the names humans called them by. She had always thought it funny that humans felt free to name stars that didn't "belong" to them. She thought of the times she had flown around those stars with her family and friends. Her heart sank.

"It's complicated," she whispered getting up. "We better be getting back." She was glad that Hermione dropped it for now. Her mind to was to numb to make up some reason. To make up a lie and friendships based on lies never last.

Halfway back to the common room they ran into Ron and Harry who had come looking for them. Ron kept his eyes on the ground and shuffled his feet around a bit. Hermione looked at him, took a deep breath and went over and lightly touched him on the arm. He looked up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mione," he whispered.

"Me too, Ron," she answered and starting steering him off toward towards the common room giving Sillenna a look that asked her to give them some space. She nodded and grabbed Harry's arm as he started off after them. He looked at her questioningly.

"Let's give them their space," Sillenna explained and Harry nodded as he watched them walk down the hall talking quietly.

"So what did you two talk about?" He asked. She gave him a look that said "Please, like I'm gonna tell you." Harry laughed.

"I had to ask."

"Whatever." She said yawning.

"I think I better get you to bed before I have to carry you back," Harry said placing his arm around her and steering her down the hall.

"Hey," she swatted at him playfully. He laughed but didn't remove his arm. Sillenna was to tired to fight. She'd deal with relationship problems tomorrow right now all she wanted was sleep. When they got to the common room, Sillenna simply waved good night and headed up the stairs. She found her room with her stuff beside a bed she assumed must be her and collapsed into a deep sleep.

**Please review! Pretty**, **pretty please!**


	5. Bad Beginings the Lead to Good Ends

**A/N: Just to fore warn you there is a bit of fluff in this story. I didn't orginally plan on it but it sort of turned out that way. Please review anyway!**

**Bad Beginnings that Lead to Good Ends.**

Sillenna awoke the next morning with a searing pain going up and down her back. She cringed and inhaled sharply. I forgot my medicine, she thought. But I shouldn't have needed it for a couple of more days. It must have been all the stress yesterday. Her eyes wandered over to the small chest setting on top of her trunk. She started to get out of bed but the pain threw her back down. She inhaled slowly through gritted teeth and pulled herself up trying to ignore the pain. Small step by small step she reached the chest and clutched it to her. She could hear Hermione and the other girls, Melanie and Julie, getting ready. She turned and headed toward the bathroom trying to act normal and not succeeding.

"Sillenna, are you ok?" Hermione asked looking up from what she was doing. The other girls looked up at her with concern in their eyes.

"Just stiff," she managed to whisper as she left the room and entered the bathroom. Luckily the only people were in there were in the shower and couldn't see what she was doing. The chest was decorated in Dragonna lettering. Sillenna began to touch the letters in a pattern while chanting quietly. The chest popped open and a slight bubbling could be heard inside. She glanced around to make sure nobody was watching then quickly removed a flask and downed the liquid. She gagged but refused to let it come back up. Her back began to pop and singe and she grimaced. Deep breaths, Deep breaths. In the long run it would help even if it hurt at first. She replaced the flask and closed the lid. Not wanting to return to her room just yet she hopped in an empty shower and let the warm water soothe her tense muscles.

"Sillenna?" a quiet voice asked. She poked her head out of the shower and saw Hermione standing in the bathroom with robes in her hand.

"I thought you might need these," she said placing them on top of the chest.

"Thanks Mione," Sillenna replied with a smile before poking her head back in the shower. When she was done she got dressed and headed back to her room. Thankfully the other girls had already left. She set the chest down and turned to face herself in the mirror. She squinted her eyes slightly and flicked her hair and it dried magically. Using her powers she opened her trunk and removed her makeup so she wouldn't have to bend over to open it. She applied light makeup and headed downstairs taking the stairs slowly so not to jar her aching back. Her three roommates where waiting on her. She smiled at them hoping they couldn't tell how much pain she was in.

"Come on you guys," she said cheerfully. "I'm starving." When they reached the Hall, Sillenna saw Ron and Harry were already there. They had their heads down sleepily as they stuffed their faces. They simply grunted a good morning when the girls sat opposite them. Hermione rolled her eyes indicating this was how it was every morning. Sillenna chuckled and started eating, glad she didn't have to worry about conversing this morning. During breakfast she happened to glance up and catch Draco staring at her. He smirked that Malfoy smirk. She rolled her eyes and gave him an "I'm not in the mood" look and went back to eating. A few minutes later their schedules arrived and everyone became preoccupied with comparing theirs with their friend's. Sillenna had all her classes with one or more of the gang but unfortunately their first class was Potions.

"What a way to start the year," Ron said and Harry grunted in agreement. Sillenna sighed. Just what I need, she thought. The bell rang signaling the beginning of classes and the four headed off together through the crowd. Sillenna noticed a lot of the girls they passed staring at Harry and Ron. She shook her head in amusement and then saw something up ahead that caused her to grin mischievously. The group of girls from the train were coming their way. She nudged Harry and Ron who were walking on either side of her. The looked up sleepily and she nodded in the direction of the girls. Evil grins spread across the boys' faces and they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They each hooked their arms through Sillenna's and pressed up against her. Sillenna put a silly grin on her face again and began to chatter about various nonsense, while Harry and Ron pretended to hang on her every word. The girls stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of them and watched with mouths wide open as they passed by. Hermione rushed by them trying very hard not to burst into laughter. As soon as the turned the corner they all broke down and laughed till it hurt. When they got to class they were still laughing so hard people looked at them like they were crazy.

"That was too much fun," Sillenna said when she was finally able to talk again. The others just nodded vigorously and plopped down beside her.

"You guys are terrible," Hermione said through fits of laughter. Just then the door slammed shut and everyone snapped to attention. Professor Snape walked to the front of the room and turned and slowly scanned the room with his cold gaze. Sillenna took a deep breath. If I can make peace between warring solar systems then I can handle one human teacher. Can't I? She thought to herself. His piercing eyes landed upon her and one eyebrow arched slightly.

"Ms. Miller?" he asked, his voice dripping with dislike.

"Yes sir." She replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Tell me, since you went to a muggle school up until now, exactly what kind of magical training do you have?" he asked icily.

"My parents taught me when I was younger and lately I had been teaching myself out of various books, some of which are used here at Hogwarts," she answered. He was trying to belittle her in front of the class and she wasn't about to let him.

"How delightful," he said sarcastically and some of the students, mostly Slytherin, snickered.

"Oh Professor you have no idea how much one can learn when they're not hindered by…shall we say "the classroom environment."" She replied hotly. Now the rest of the class snickered but were quickly silenced by his cold glare. He stared her down for a minute but she simply stared back. He flicked his wand and an assignment appeared on the board.

"Due tomorrow," was all he said before he took his seat behind his desk.

The rest of the day was a blur as the teachers poured on the homework. Their last class was Care of Magical Creature with Hagrid and the four were looking forward to the relief. Hagrid recognized his young friends and waved them over.

"Hagrid, I'd like you to meet our good friend, Sillenna Miller," Hermione said introducing Sillenna. Hagrid shyly offered his large hand, which Sillenna took with a sweet smile.

"ello," Hagrid said timidly.

"It's good to finally meet you, Hagrid," Sillenna said. "I've heard so much about you." Hagrid mumbled shyly under his breath and ushered them toward the rest of the class. It didn't take Sillenna long to realize that this was going to be her favorite class. She couldn't wait to meet all the new animals.

As they walked back toward the common rooms, the four friends were quiet except for the occasional sigh. They all crashed on the couches and dropped their books on the floor with a thud. Hermione was the first to pull out her books and get started. Sillenna was next followed by Harry and Ron with the help of a lot of goading. Of course they didn't spend the whole evening doing homework, they snuck in some "breaks" when Hermione wasn't paying attention. Ron and Harry had a spit ball war but were taken by storm by Sillenna's surprise attack.

When they finally headed to bed, none of them had trouble getting to sleep. As Sillenna drifted sleep, she couldn't help but thinking that maybe Earth wasn't so boring after all.

Weeks passed about the same at Hogwarts. The four friends grew closer and the teachers piled on the homework keeping them up until the early hours of the morning. In the back of her mind, Sillenna was always reminded that she was keeping secrets from these people who had so readily welcomed her into their lives and hearts. But then they had never told her the Voldemort story; but then again she had never asked. She was probably afraid that if they told her their secrets, then she would be expected to tell her own and there was no way she could do that no matter how much she wanted to. The attraction between her and Harry had grown and try as she may she could not fight it. The relationship between Ron and Hermione was blooming slowly with a little help from Sillenna.

It was the Friday before Hogsmeade and Sillenna and Hermione were trying their best to finish their homework. Ron and Harry came into the common room and Ron started to hurry right past them but Harry grabbed him and pushed him toward the reading Hermione. Sillenna gave him a questioning look but he simply smiled and shook his head. Ron stood in front of Hermione and shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

"Uhh….Her..Hermione," Ron stammered and Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Could you…ah…help me with….ah…some homework," He asked in a barely audible whisper. Hermione went wide-eyed, sure she was dreaming, and when it finally sunk in, a huge triumphant grin.

"Of course," she squealed scooting over to make room for him.

"Uhhh, could we go somewhere quieter?" Ron asked blushing slightly though Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"How about the library?" Hermione offered and Ron simply nodded. The two walked off, Hermione smiling happily, Ron staring at the ground. Once the portal had closed behind them, Sillenna literally pounced on Harry.

"What was THAT?" She asked, shaking him as if to shake the information out of him.

"What do you think it was?" He asked with an evil grin. She looked at him for a minute, searching for the answer. Then her eyes grew wide as it hit her.

"NO," she whispered.

"Yes," he said laughing at her reaction.

"You finally talked him into it, I'm impressed."

"Well don't congratulate me yet. Who knows if he'll actually get up the guts to ask her."

"This is so perfect," Sillenna said airily as she leaned back on to the couch.

"Well actually it's lacking one thing that would make it perfect."

"And what's that?" Sillenna asked still staring dreamily into space. Harry gently turned her face toward his and looked deep into her eyes.

"If you were to go to Hogsmeade with me," he said in a soft whisper.

"Wha..What?" Sillenna stammered unsure of what she had just heard.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"YEEESS!" Sillenna squealed wrapping him in tight embrace. Harry hugged her back soaking in her smell and feel. He couldn't imagine how he could have considered his life before Sillenna a life at all. She seemed to fill him with a happiness so wonderful he thought he would burst. She finally let him go and sat grinning at him. The two sat on the couch whispering quietly when they heard the portal open and Ron and Hermione walked in with shy grins on their face. Harry and Sillenna crossed their arms and gave the two proud parent grins. Both Hermione and Ron turned bright red and looked down at the floor.

"How did the studying go?" Harry asked with a sneaky grin causing Sillenna to snicker.

"Uh, it went good." Ron looked at Hermione for conformation. She simply smiled shyly and sat down and reopened her books. Ron sat cautiously next to her and couldn't seem to decide how close to sit.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Studying." Sillenna said slyly. At first Ron and Hermione took this at face value and then their face snapped up in realization. Harry simply laughed and loosely draped his arm around Sillenna's shoulder. Hermione looked like she was going to pop, so Sillenna motioned for her to follow her up to their room.

"Come on Hermione, I need to show you that "thing" I was telling you about," Sillenna said linking arms with her friend and heading up the stairs. Once they got to the room and the door was shut behind them both girls let out a huge squeal and started jumping around holding hands.

"This is so GREAT!" Sillenna squealed.

"I know!" The two girls spent so much time talking about their dates that they totally forgot about the two boys setting down stairs waiting for them.

"Oh no!" Hermione said realizing the time. The two girls rushed down stairs to be met with an empty common room except for Ron and Harry. The two boys gave them accusing glares.

"Well that must have been one hell of a "thing" you two were looking at." Ron said gruffly.

"Sorry guys," Hermione apologized, "we lost track of the time."

"You can say that again," Ron huffed.

"Well if you guys feel that way then I guess we can forget about Hogsmeade tomorrow," Sillenna said with a sigh and Hermione simply shook her head dejectedly and the two started to head back toward the girl's dorms but were stopped by to two anxious boys.  
"NO!" the two boys yelled as they jumped up and grabbed them. The look on their faces was of pure horror. Hermione and Sillenna couldn't help but laugh at their desperate expressions.

"It's ok guys," Hermione said patting Ron on the arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, we were just joking," Sillenna said trying to keep the guys from having heart attacks. The guys just smiled weakly.

After a few minutes of reassuring the guys that they were still going to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow, the four headed off to bed.

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Wow, I'm finally updating! YEAH! This chapter is dedicated to A Star In The Making for the review. The ONLY review for the last chapter. Come on people get your act together! It's not that hard to drop a little line when you're done reading!**

**The Space Princess (Hogsmeade)**

The next day Sillenna awoke with the same familiar burning going up and down her back. "Great, on today of all days," she thought. Gingerly she lifted herself and glanced around the room. She was alone. Carefully she walked over to the familiar chest and once again tapped out the familiar pattern while mumbling in Dragonnan. What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. About half way through the unlocking ritual, Hermione had come to the cracked door and pushed it gently open so as not to disturb the sleeping Sillenna. What she saw happen confused and even scared her. Sillenna had a very familiar pained look on her face and was setting rigidly on the floor in front of that weird little chest tapping it and mumbling something. To her surprise the chest began glowing slightly then popped open. Inside she could see vials that contained a churning liquid. Sillenna reached in and brought out one and Hermione got a better look at the purple lava-like liquid. Whatever was it looked horrible and Hermione was shocked when Sillenna took a deep breath and began chugging the nasty stuff. As whatever it was went through her, she began arching her body in pain as her face contorted into the most horrible pain. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from gasping and silently closed the door and backed down the hall.

Sillenna sat on the floor for a few minutes letting the pain subside and then got up and slowly began to get ready for the day. She couldn't let this ruin her day. No she was gonna enjoy every last minute with Harry. When she headed down for breakfast Harry was standing in the common room shuffling from foot to foot nervously. At the sight of Sillenna appearing down the stairs his face broke out into a huge grin and they locked eyes for what seemed like forever. She was wearing a tie-dye sky blue and white T-shirt that hung off the shoulders and was a perfect fit. Her blue jeans were faded hip-huggers that showed off just enough curves to be tempting. Harry loved it when she wore blue; it brought out the flecks of blue in her eyes.

"May I escort you to breakfast, Mi-lady?" Harry asked offering his arm.

"That would be most delightful, Mr. Potter," she replied with a giggle while accepting his arm. "My God, she's beautiful," Harry thought as they walked toward the Great Hall, never taking his eyes off her. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Every time he saw her, heard her voice, heard her name, or even thought of her, his heart would start doing flips inside his chest. She seemed soo delicate yet soo fiery.

Sillenna could feel Harry staring at her and it sent shivers up and down her body. She lost all control when she was around him, she couldn't think straight and yet all she wanted to do was be around him, to talk with him, to have him hold her. Could this be love? NO! It couldn't be, it wasn't fair to either of them. She had secrets plus in a few months she would be gone from this planet and it just wasn't fair for him. The only problem was, she couldn't seem to stop herself.

When they entered the Great Hall, they spotted a worried and ponderous Hermione being pumped for information by a concerned Ron. When Hermione saw them approaching the table she whispered, "I'll tell you later," and motioned for Ron to continue like nothing was wrong. Sillenna noticed but decided to ask her later in private. Later, as they headed toward the carriages, they couldn't help but notice how everyone was staring at them and whispering.

"Well I think our perspective fan clubs found out about our dates," Harry said loud enough for only the four of them to hear causing them all to snicker. Suddenly a cold voice cut through their conversation.

"Really Miller, why is such a pretty thing like you stooping so low by dating Potty when you could have so much better?" Draco's icy voice came from behind them. They whipped around to face him and his gang of thugs.

"If by better you mean you, Malfoy, I'd rather date a Gigoran Slug with all it's sickening slim then ever come close to you, but if by better you mean God, seeing he's only one who could be better than Harry, then we all know that's not possible," Sillenna retorted causing Draco to hiss in anger.

"You'll pay for that Miller," Draco said through gritted teeth as he got right up in her face. Harry started to shove him off but Sillenna put a hand out to stop him.

"I'd like to see you try Malfoy," Sillenna hissed staring back with the same cold determination in her eyes. The people in the hall around them could feel the tension it was soo great. Draco finally pulled away and pushed past them.

"Just wait, Miller," he said as he stalked off.

"Oh I will, I will," she said to his retreating back. As he disappeared around the corner, everyone was quiet for what seemed like eternity until Ron broke the silence.

"I wish I knew how the bloody hell you did that," Ron said scratching his head at the mystery. They all gave Ron a questioning look

"How you got to him like that," Ron explained. "I've never seen anyone get to him the way you do." Sillenna chuckled and shook her head.

"I'd like to get to him in slightly different way," Harry said balling his hands into tight fist.

"Harry," Sillenna said softly putting her hand on his arm, immediately relaxing him. It was amazing how just one word; one touch from her could calm his deepest rage. He sighed and motioned that he would be all right.

"You're right let's not let this ruin our day," he said with a smile and they continued on their way to the carriages. When they got to Hogsmeade, the two couples went their separate ways. Ron and Hermione strolled down the row of shops, while Harry led Sillenna off toward the woods. He had postponed telling her about his past to long and now that they were dating they had to get things out in the open if their relationship was to last. He was taking her to a place were nobody would bother them, The Shrieking Shack. He had a small picnic basket in one hand and trying desperately to keep it out off Sillenna's inquiring grasp.

"Hold off! You'll see what it is soon enough," he said tickling her to get her to back off a little. When they reached the Shrieking Shack hand, Sillenna was to busy studying it to notice Harry pull out a blanket, plates, cups, sandwiches, and other snack foods. He cleared his throat to get her attention. When she turned around and her eyes landed on the blanket and small feast, her face broke out into the biggest grin.

"A picnic?" she squealed. "Oh Harry, it's wonderful!" She took his outstretched hand and squeezed it as they both sat down. They were soon talking and laughing and having the best of time. When they finished eating, Sillenna started putting everything back in the basket, but Harry stopped her from getting up to leave.

"Sillenna we need to talk," Harry said seriously. Sillenna sank back down beside him with concern in her eyes.

"I never told you about my past, about what happened with…. Voldemort," he said looking down at the blanket. "I want to thank you for not pushing it, but I think you have the right to know, especially since we're dating now." Sillenna placed a reassuring hand over his and Harry grasped it like it was his very life. He took a deep breath and began the story of Voldemort, the long, unabridged version. It took forever to tell, an hour, two hours, he didn't know, he lost track of time. During the whole story he never looked at her face; he looked at the ground, the woods, the shack, at everything but her. Sometime during the long story her slender arm had found it's way around his shoulder. Her silence was comforting and he found himself telling her about the pains and heartaches that he had never told anyone about, not even Ron and Hermione. He had always tried never to cry around his friends and here he was squalling like a baby. When he finally finished, he cautiously looked up into her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were full of pain and compassion.

"Oh Harry," she whispered through her tears. "How horrible, I had no idea." He simply shook his head, to tired to talk.

"You're much stronger than I could ever hope to be," she said quietly. "I don't know if I could have survived what you have and still be sane."

"I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet," he said sarcastically. She smiled weakly. They sat there for several minutes in silence with Sillenna holding him and letting him cry. He enjoyed the silence, the chance to cry, not having to talk to communicate. After a while he stopped crying and slid his arms around her so that they were holding each other. Then something dawned on him.

"You didn't apologize," he said slightly stunned. A worried look came to her face and her eyes darted to his nervously.

"For what?" she asked timidly

"Oh no, it's just most people are like "I'm soo sorry" when they find out, like it was their fault or something," he explained.

"Oooh," she said relaxing back into his warm embrace.

**Now please, PLEASE review! I write this story for you and want to know what you think!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for the wait but I've been super busy. And it may be a while before I can update again with exams just right around the corner. But look, here I am taking time off on Thanksgiving because I love you. I'm sorry it's short but I can only stay on the computer so long seeing as it is Thanksgiving. I'll make the next one extra long if you're good!**

**Reviews replies:**

**smilz: I'm sorry it was short! Please forgive! And you'll find out about that little "I'll tell you later" thing in this chapter.**

**Shizniz 3: Thanks a mil!**

**Slade2.0: Thanks and I love repeat reviewers!**

**RECAP**

"You didn't apologize," he said slightly stunned. A worried look came to her face and her eyes darted to his nervously.

"For what?" she asked timidly

"Oh no, it's just most people are like "I'm soo sorry" when they find out, like it was their fault or something," he explained.

"Oooh," she said relaxing back into his warm embrace.

**The Space Princess (Secrets Revealed)**

About this time they heard a rustling in the woods and sat up almost expecting Voldemort to pop out of the bushes. Instead a red tuff of hair could be seen bobbing in the bushes.

"We're over here Ron," Harry called. Soon Ron and Hermione appeared out of the bushes. At the sight of their two tear stained friends, looks of worry spread across their faces. Hermione started to say something but Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"We're ok," he said. "I told her everything." At first they looked confused and then they understood and relaxed and joined them on the blanket. Ron nudged Hermione and indicated Sillenna with his head.

"What?" asked Sillenna. Ron gave Hermione a "do it" look.

"Uh..Sillenna," Hermione said nervously.

"Just spit it our Mione," Harry said. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What's wrong with you Sillenna?" she said looking her friend straight in the eyes. She caught Sillenna off guard with her blunt question.

"Huh?" Sillenna asked.

"What's wrong with you?" she repeated. "I saw you taking that medicine this morning and I'm pretty sure it's not the first time." Sillenna turned dead white, but Harry looked from one to the other confused.

"What medicine?" he asked. "What do you mean not the first time?"

"It looked like black and purple lava and must of burned like hell from the expression on you face." Sillenna was silent except for her rasping breath.

"You keep it in that fancy chest. I've seen you wake up in all sorts of pain, even though you deny it, and you disappear with that chest and come back a couple minutes looking somewhat better but still like hell." Now even Harry was looking at her with concerned interest. It was too much. She was physically weak from taking the medicine and what she had just gone through with Harry left her emotionally drained and this had pushed her over the breaking point. She put her head in between her knees and began to sob. Her friends immediately began begging her to tell them what was wrong.

"I…can't," she sobbed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ron asked.

"I want to," she said. "I want to soo much, you have no idea. I have wanted to tell you guys since like the second day of school…. and I've tried soo many times. But I just can't."

"Why can't you?" Harry asked with a distant, even cold voice. She opened her mouth to answer but it was snapped close with a pop. This was no ordinary pop of just teeth hitting teeth; this was magic "pop." How many times had she heard that "pop?" How many times had she bit her lips and tongue soo hard they had bled? To many to count.

"What was that?" Ron asked. Once again she tried to talk but there was yet another "pop." They all gave her "what in the world?" look. Then Hermione got that look like she was putting the pieces together.

"Do that again," she whispered. "I mean try and tell us once more." Sillenna looked at Hermione confused and then realized what she was doing. She once again tried to tell them about the Binding Secrecy and once again her mouth was "popped" shut.

"A secrecy spell," Hermione said looking at Sillenna with curiosity. "It's a secrecy spell." Sillenna guess that it was close enough so she simply nodded while rubbing her sore jaw. The others looked from Hermione to Sillenna in disbelief. Then the questions began to flow like a rushing river.

"What?" "Why?" "Who?" Their questions jumbled on top each other but Sillenna held out her hand to stop them.

"Guys, the whole secrecy spell thing means she can't tell us," Hermione reminded them. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes when Harry finally broke the silence.

"Is it about Voldemort?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, Harry, no," she replied quickly. "If it had been about him I probably would have bit my tongue off a long time ago trying to tell you." They all chuckled nervously. Then something dawned on Sillenna.

"Hide and seek," she said.

"What?" Ron asked totally confused.

"The game," she explained. "It's a lot like what's happening to me. Someone out there is seeking so therefor I must be…"

"Hiding," Hermione finished and they all sat there letting this new knowledge sink in.

"Guys can we talk more about this later, my jaw is killing me, not to mention my emotions are shot," Sillenna said wearily.

"Yeah, we've all had … uh…eventful dates to say the least," Harry said with a small grin. He was still not sure how he felt about this whole secret thing. A part of him was still mad about Sillenna keeping secrets though he trusted that she would have told him if she could have. He just couldn't help himself but be mad. They group slowly got up and headed silently back toward Hogsmeade. Hermione had her arm linked with Sillenna's and the boys walked beside their perspective dates. Sillenna gazed up at the gorgeous night sky, the place she called home.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered breaking the silence. Ron and Hermione followed her gaze to the sky, but Harry eyes never left her upturned face.

"Yes it is," he answered. "Yes it is." He could learn to live with a few secrets if it meant he could have Sillenna by his side. Yes, he could live with a few, little, secrets.

**Well I hoped you liked it! (Even if it was kinda short) Now review please!**

**Oh and I made a banner for this story for another site I posted it on. If you want to see the banner go to my profile and click on the link. It's nothing big, just thought you mightlike to see it.**


	8. Neat Tricks

**Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long but I've been super busy! This chappie is a bit longer then the last so I hope you're happy! Thanks to the few who reviewed. I would like to have MORE reviews this time. Hey, even if it's a one liner, it'll make me happy. I'm not one of those people who requires reviews before they'll update but they sure help speed things along!**

**And of course: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own Sillenna and co.**

**The Space Princess (Neat Tricks)**

The next day dawned bright and crisp, one of the last summer days before fall began. The four friends decided to take a picnic and play the now popular game of Guess Sillenna's Past. As the group walked down the hall, Sillenna heard the sounds of people walking down the hall behind them. Her automatic reaction was to glance over her shoulder and see who it was. Draco and his goons were snickering about some nasty joke or trick, oblivious to the four ahead of them. Sillenna smiled evilly and thought, "Might as well put some of my "gifts" to use." Ron was walking on the outside of group and right as Draco was about to pass them Sillenna connected her mind to his and mentally told him

Ron stick your left foot out. Without even thinking about it, Ron stuck his foot out and Draco went crashing to the ground. There was a moment of stunned silence before Hermione, Harry, and Sillenna started snickering. Ron stood there staring, trying to figure out what had just happened. Draco pulled himself up off the floor, his face red with anger, his fist clenched.

"You're dead Weasly," he hissed.

"Really, Draco, there's no way in world he could have done that on purpose, he couldn't have known that was you coming up beside him unless he was physic," Sillenna said still laughing. At the sound of Sillenna's voice, Ron stopped staring at Draco and turned to stare at her with a look of shocked realization.

"I don't care how he did it," Draco said approaching Ron menacingly. "I just know that he's going pay for it." Before he could do anything, Sillenna reached her hand out and stopped him.

"Now Draco you wouldn't want to do anything rash now would you?" she asked sweetly, indicating something over his shoulder. He glanced behind to see a teacher coming down the hall.

"You're both dead meat," Draco hissed as he turned and stalked off with his goons in trail behind. As soon as he was out of sight, Harry, Hermione, and Sillenna started laughing hysterically. Ron just stared at Sillenna.

"Mate, that was brilliant," Harry said. "But how did you know that it was him, you couldn't have seen him?"

"I didn't," Ron said quietly causing the others to stop laughing. "You..you…" Ron stammered, pointing to Sillenna. Sillenna gave him a kind smile and mentally began to speak with him.

It's one of many neat tricks that come with having lots of secrets

But…but…this is impossible

Well obviously not

"RON!" Harry yelled snapping Ron out of his stupor. "What's wrong with you?"

"We'll explain later," Sillenna said steering the group out of the way of coming traffic and toward the lake. Hermione and Harry looked at her questioningly but followed when they saw the people approaching them. When they got to the lake and were away from any listening ears, Harry grabbed Ron and Sillenna by their arms and turned them to face him.

"Ok, now explain," He commanded.

"It would be easier to show you," Sillenna said.

"Then show us," Hermione said impatiently

Sillenna took a deep breath and connected to her three friends.

Hey guys She thought tentatively. At first Harry and Hermione just sat there then they realized something. 

"You didn't move your mouth!" Hermione exclaimed.

That's the point Sillenna thought to them.

No way, Harry thought. This is not possible

That's what I said mate, Ron thought, or more like thought, I guess.

Telepathy, it's one of many neat tricks I know.

Wait, one of many? Hermione arched her eyebrows. What else can you do? Sillenna motioned to the picnic basket they had sat down on the grass. Using her mind, Sillenna began to unpack the contents and arrange them on the blanket. When she was done, she looked up at her friend's very stunned faces.

"Well?" she asked the three stupefied teens.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," Ron said making the others laugh. "But first let's eat, all the excitement made me hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Anyone who passed the four friends that day would have thought they had gone mad. They would be eating away and suddenly they would burst into fits of laughter for no apparent reason. Many wondered if they had accidentally put spell on themselves. The fact was that the three were talking telepathically, something Ron fell in love with because he could talk and eat at the same time. Weeks passed in bliss as the four friends grew closer and closer and the two couples became the school's "it" couples. Harry and Sillenna's special spot was one of the castle's towers that had huge windows in which they would sit for hours talking or just gazing into the night sky. It was in this tower that the couple had shared their first kiss. If they each lived a million years apart, they would never forget that kiss, could never forget that kiss. It had been so passionate and powerful that Sillenna had been afraid it would pull her disguise off and send her flying through space. Harry had thought he was going to explode from the inside out and go shooting off like a bottle rocket. Every kiss after that had similar effects on the two and they found themselves coveting every kiss, feeling that others were not worthy to see such a passionate embrace.

Over the past couple of weeks, Sillenna had managed to tell her friends the gist of her reasons for going into hiding. She had made up a "bed time story" that covered the basics of her story. Of course there was no story in the world that could even begin to explain WHAT she was. The only thing she had managed to tell them was that she was not what they thought she was. She would just have to wait until she was released from the Binding and hope for the best.

**This is the part of the story where all the nice readers leave a review! PLEASE!**


	9. Show and Tell

**Welcome to another exciting chapter of The Space Princess! Weee! I hope you enjoy and review PLEASE!**

**A/N: Just so I don't get tons of confused readers asking tons of question let me clear up a few things. I never have and never will state a specific year for this story. I felt that if I did that I would constrict the story by preset circumstances.But I would say it's probably at least Fourth year or later. In that case it's a bit of a AU.I also took away certian characters abilities that don't follow the story. Such as with this chapter, I make Harry the only one of the original Hogwarts students able to do a Patronus. I hope that clears some things up for you and if you have any questions just ask!**

**The Space Princess (Show and Tell)**

Sillenna and Hermione were walking down the hall toward DADA when they heard Ron shouting their names.

"Wait up," he huffed as he caught up with the girls. "We're having class outside. Somebody messed up a spell and destroyed the classroom in an earlier class."

"Ok." Sillenna said exchanging "well that's weird" looks with Hermione before following Ron outside were the rest of the class was waiting. Harry waved them over to where he was waiting.

"Well class," said Professor Lupin as he beckoned the class to gather around him. "good thing it's a nice day for a field trip." The class chuckled slightly. "Since all today's work was well…for the lack of a better word, destroyed, we'll be having a sort of show-and-tell of you abilities." The class exchanged puzzled looks. "The process is simply; I'll name the spell or counter spell and ask who's attempted it, you'll raise your hand, then I'll ask who's successfully cast the spell, you'll raise your hand. I'll have a couple of you demonstrate it for the class then we'll go on to the next spell. Everybody got that?" Most of the class mumbled or nodded in the affirmative. "Alright then, let's start with the easy stuff and work our way up."

The first handful of spells everybody knew, well, everybody but Sillenna that is. Everybody was surprised that she didn't know such simply spells, but what surprised them most was that the harder the spells got the more Sillenna raised her hand.

"What?" Sillenna asked at her friends' quizzical glance. "Did you think I was going to teach myself the boring stuff?" The simply shook their heads at the typical Sillenna.

As the list went on less, and less students raised their hand, especially on the successfully casting part. Of course Harry's hand staid up most of the time, that was no surprise. The four friends started a finger puppet war to help pass the time. Girls vs. Boys, though it turned our to be more Sillenna vs. Harry since their hands were up most of the time. Harry was surprised how easily Sillenna performed some of the harder spells. To be self taught she was pretty good. It didn't seem to bother her to perform the spells for the class, while Harry felt so silly getting up in front of everybody. Ron provided several laughs when he messed up a spell and caused his hair to stand on end. Hermione proceeded to lecture him on how to perform the spell correctly but was silenced when he kissed her lightly on the cheek. The kids around them snickered causing Hermione to turn a deep shade of red. Harry turned his attention back to Professor Lupin who was calling out the next spell. The Patronas. Harry was surprised how many kids had attempted this spell. Beside himself, Ron, Hermione, Sillenna, Draco, and a couple of other kids raised their hands. He and the rest of the class thought he was the only one that had successfully performed the spell, so when a murmur went through the class when Lupin asked for only those who had successfully cast the spell to leave their hands up, Harry looked around quizzically for who else had their hand up. He didn't have to look far. It was Sillenna. She had one hand lazily in the air while the other was holding her chin. She had a bored, glazed look in her eyes and Harry wasn't sure if she had heard Lupin or not.

"Ms. Miller," Lupin said but she didn't seem to hear him so Harry poked her lightly. She snapped back to reality.

"I asked for those who had successfully cast the spell, Ms. Miller," Lupin explained.

"Oh, I know, I heard you," Sillenna answered.

"You've performed the Patronas?" Lupin looked dubious.

"Yes sir."

"When? Or should I ask Why?" Lupin asked knowing that this spell wasn't something taught to someone so young unless it was needed.

"I was bored," She explained. The entire class's eyes grew wide and Lupin started to ask something but she put up her hands to stop him.

"That's how I learned most of the spells I know. I'd be bored so I'd read a book and look for spells that sounded challenging then I'd try them out." She explained. Lupin still looked unsure.

"Are you sure you don't have this spell mixed up with another?"

"I guess it's possible."

"Well, Mr. Potter why don't you perform your Patronas for us and Ms. Miller can see if she has the right spell in mind."

Harry walked toward the front of the group and turned so that they were to his right. He pulled his wand out, took a deep breath, and concentrated on the task at hand. After gathering his thoughts, he channeled his strength into the spell.

"EXPECTO PATRONIUM!" A burst of light in the form of a white stag came shooting from his wand. He could hear the kids in the class gasping as the stag looked for the evil.

"That's very good Mr. Potter." Lupin said as Harry called the stag back into his wand. When he turned around, Sillenna was staring at the space where the stag had been, thinking.

"Well Ms. Miller?" Lupin asked her. "

"Are they all supposed to look like that?" she asked not moving her eyes.

"No, everybody's Patronas comes in different forms."

"And different sizes?"

"Yes, it depends on the form of course."

Harry heard Draco in the back talking with some of his goons. "It's probably a mouse." He said causing the Slytherins to snicker. Harry glared at him, but was glad Sillenna hadn't appeared to have heard him.

"Can I perform the spell?" she asked.

"Of course" Lupin motioned for her to place Harry had been standing. She walked to the spot then looked at the class as if she was measuring the distance from them to her. She shook her head and walked farther away from them. The Slytherins started snickering again. Lupin was to busy watching her closely to notice. After she got quite a ways out she stopped.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said.

"Go right ahead." Lupin said. Harry expected her to follow the same process he had but instead she simply lifted her wand said "Expecto Patronum!" like she was performing a simple first year spell. The second the words left her mouth a brilliant light poured from her wand and blinded the class. When it died down the look up to see a huge white and midnight blue dragon staring them down. But this was no ordinary dragon; it was like no dragon they had ever seen or heard of and was easily five times bigger than any dragon ever recorded. Of course only Sillenna knew it was a Space Dragon. It made her sad to look at it, knowing it wasn't real. It reminded her a lot of Yallie, a kind female dragon who had been her companion on many trips. As the dragon returned to her wand, Sillenna turned to face her class. Their faces held looks of pure shock.

"Well?" she asked cocking her head to one side and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah…ahh.." Lupin stuttered trying to collect his thoughts. At this time  
Dumbledore and several teachers came out of the castle and headed in their direction.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said in his kind voice. "What exactly was it that we just saw hovering over you students?"

"My Patronas." Sillenna answered before Lupin could speak. Dumbledore looked to Lupin for conformation. He simply nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders in a bewildered fashion.

"Ms. Miller, would you be so kind as to cast the spell once more?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure," she said, "But you might want to back up some." In a matter of seconds, Sillenna had the large dragon gliding out of her wand. Luckily most of the student remembered to cover their eyes intitally and managed to look up in time to see the unique spiral motion in which the dragon appeared from the wand. The dragon glanced around at its surroundings and looked slightly perturbed by what it saw. With an impatient snuff, the dragon took off into the sky and began searching the area. Everyone watched in amazement at its graceful yet powerful movements. In mid-flight the dragon raised it's head and roared into the sky. It was a haunting sound, beautiful yet chilling, like nothing they had ever heard. Sillenna tensed at the sound. It sounded exactly like the call of a Space Dragon. Anyone within several solar systems would be able to hear that call and could come to investigate. In a panic Sillenna raised her wand and called out to the dragon in her native language. The dragon turned, looked at her, then returned to the wand in the same spiraling motion. Unfortunately, her shouting out in a strange language caught more then the dragon's attention.

"Ms. Miller, will you please come with me," Dumbledore said after a moment of stunned silence. Oh great, Sillenna thought, How am I going to explain this? She closed the gap between them so that their conversation could not be easily overheard.

"Uhh, Professor?" Sillenna asked quietly, "Could my friends come with me? It might make the questions you're gonna ask easier to answer." Dumbledore looked down at her pondering then simply called out not taking his eyes off her face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger? Will you please accompany me?"

The others followed without a word. The whole class watched them leave with puzzled looks on their faces. When they reached Dumbledore's office he summoned enough chairs for everyone and motioned for them to take a seat. After everyone was comfortable, he turned to Sillenna.

"Now Ms. Miller would you mind telling us exactly when and where you learned that spell?" he asked. Sillenna retold the story of how she taught herself the spell from a book she was reading. The fact that she learned it so quickly didn't seem to surprise Dumbledore.

"I always knew there was more to you then you let on," he said with a twinkle in his kind eyes.

"I knew you were a wise man from the first time I heard you mentioned," Sillenna said with a chuckle.

"Why thank you," he said in his humble way. "Now please tell me why it is that your Patronas is so powerful and takes on a form of an animal that as far as we know does not exist." Sillenna looked over at her friends with pleading eyes, begging them to explain the Secrecy Binding.

"I don't think she can Professor," Hermione said. "She's under a Secrecy Spell of some sort." Hermione went on to explain everything they had been able to figure out about Sillenna; the Secrecy Spell, the strange potions, the hiding, the man after her, everything. When she was done, Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, staring off into space.

"You are certainly full of mysteries, Ms. Miller," he said quietly still gazing into nothing.

"You have no idea," Sillenna mumbled. Dumbledore asked Sillenna several questions, none of which she was able to answer. Right when she thought that her jaw couldn't take it anymore, the lunch bell sounded.

"I think that's enough for now," Dumbledore said. "You run along to lunch and I'll see if I can't figure out this secret of yours Ms. Miller."

As they walked down the corridors, Sillenna's friends seemed confident that Dumbledore would be able to figure everything out. Sillenna wished she could have the same confidence, but she knew there was no way any one, not even Dumbledore, was going to be able to figure her secret out.

**Please Review! And remember if you have any question just ask!**


	10. A Change of Plans

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If you do please review! Heck review even if you don't like it! I'm tired of writing this and getting no response!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting.**

**The Space Princess (Change of Plans)**

As word began to spread through the school of what had happened in DADA, Sillenna found walking through the halls unbearable. People were constantly pointing and whispering and making sure they were well out of her way. Her friends tried to comfort her, but she still didn't like being treated like a freak.

"Welcome to my world," Harry told her one day after she got through complaining, again. Sillenna had the feeling that Dumbledore had told her teachers about the Secrecy Spell because they were always asking her things like "Are you sure you can answer that question?" or "Have you ever seen on of these?" or "Have you ever been to were this or that is from?" like they were trying to find hints to her past. She would try and answer the questions as calmly as possible but sometimes she just wanted to yell at them to stop trying, that there was no way they could figure it out.

It was Friday afternoon and the gang had to decided to meet in the library and finish their homework so they could enjoy the weekend. Sillenna had to go back to her room after her last class to pick up some more parchment. On her way back to the library, Sillenna was stopped by a young girl. "Aren't you Sillenna Miller? Harry Potter's girlfriend?" the young girl asked.

"Yes…" Sillenna answered warily.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound nosy but are you going to meet Harry in the Library?" the girl said.

"Well yes, I am." Sillenna said, puzzled as to where this was going.

"It's just that I just came from the library and I heard him tell someone to tell you to meet him in the Room of Requirement instead. Something about the library being crowded, I think." The girl explained. "I just thought I'd save you the trip all the way to the library."

"Hey, thanks!" Sillenna said. "That was really nice of you."

"No problem," the girl said as she walked off. Sillenna changed her course and headed toward the Room of Requirement, humming and thinking about their plans for tomorrow. When she got there, she figured that the others must already be there because there was a door in the normally blank wall. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, guys what's…." But she never finished her sentence.

Back in the library, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table in the corner with an extra empty seat.

"Where is she?" Harry asked for the millionth time. Sillenna was over 45 minutes late and they were all beginning to get worried.

"Look, me and Ron will go look for her and you stay here just in case she comes back." Harry said to Hermione and then headed out the door with Ron.

"Ron, you head toward her last class and I'll head toward the dorm. Come back here when you're done and we'll go from there." Ron simply nodded and walked off. 15 minutes later they both returned alone. Hermione was pacing outside the library door when Ron returned. They said nothing but continued to wait for Harry. He returned a few minutes later shaking his head.

"Where can she be?" he fummed. At this time a group of fellow Gryffindors walked by but stopped at the worried look on their friends' faces.

"What's the matter?" one asked.

"We can't find Sillenna," Hermione explained. "She was supposed to meet us in the library over an hour ago but she never showed."

"The library?" someone asked stepping from the back of the group. "I heard some girl telling her that you wanted her to meet you in the Room of Requirement, where ever that is."

"What? Who?" Ron asked but before he got an answer Harry let out a yelp of pain and grasped his scar. Everyone froze in fear, as if they expected Voldemort to pop out of Harry's head any moment. Hermione was the first to move.

"Harry what is it?" she asked him lightly placing her hand on his back.

"We have…to get…to …Room of … Requirement…NOW," he said through gritted teeth. Ron nodded, took his friend by the arm and led him in that direction. Hermione turned to the scared group standing behind her.

"Somebody go get Dumbledore, now," she commanded and turned and rushed off after her friends. When they got to the Room, they found the door ajar. The walked in gingerly, not knowing what they'd find. The room was bare except for some scattered books on the floor. Sillenna's books. Hermione gasped and Harry began to shake in outrage. Ron reached down and picked up a small object off the top off the pile.

"What's this?" he asked turning it over. Both Harry and Hermione realized what he was holding at the same time and grabbed his arms in a desperate attempt to save him but only succeeded in getting caught as well.

In a dark, cold, windowless room sat a small pile of cloth. Then suddenly the cloth began to shift and moan. Someone came out of the darkness and pulled the cloth away. The thing beneath the cloth didn't seem to notice or if it did, it didn't care. Streams of black hair fell over hunched shoulders. Had there been sufficient light in the room, one could have seen the silver accents in the black hair. The High Princess of the Universe sat numb on the floor.

**A/N:Well? What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	11. Rescuing the Rescuers

**A/N: Okay, so this chappie is a bit short but hey, it's a post right? Give me a break, I have finals in like three days so you're lucky to be getting anything at all. And as always a few review would be very nice!**

**Recap:**

In a dark, cold, windowless room sat a small pile of cloth. Then suddenly the cloth began to shift and moan. Someone came out of the darkness and pulled the cloth away. The thing beneath the cloth didn't seem to notice or if it did, it didn't care. Streams of black hair fell over hunched shoulders. Had there been sufficient light in the room, one could have seen the silver accents in the black hair. The High Princess of the Universe sat numb on the floor.

**The Space Princess (Rescuing the Rescuers)**

Out of the shifting darkness came a figure, one of many. Only this one was different. This was the ONE. This was Him. Voldemort had come to see his prisoner.

"Ms. Miller…" he hissed.

"What do you want?" she said in a calm, almost bored voice. No one talked to him without fear and he wasn't going to let this girl be the first.

"I want your secret." His voice was terrifying but she didn't flinch. Inside she was thinking How does he know about my secret? How could he know? She simply stared into the darkness.

"What do you mean secrets?" she asked.

"How does a girl from a far from outstanding family like yours become so powerful? Find difficult magic child's play?" She continued to stare into space. "How can you behave so calmly in the face of certain death? The only thing that can save you now is to give in." She simply sighed boredly and stared on. He began to shake slightly with anger and she could feel his power rising. She smirked. He whipped out his wand and prepared to make her plea but the door to the room opened and a cloaked figure stepped in.

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

"It worked." Was all the man said. He stepped away from the door to reveal three short figures. Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Well, Well, Mr. Potter," Voldemort cackled. "How nice of you to join us, and you brought friends." Sillenna let out a low hiss and he jerked his attention back to her.

"What's this?" he asked. "Now the brick wall shows emotion."

"Leave her alone," Harry said in a low, angry voice.

"Oh good idea Mr. Potter. I'll leave her till last that way she can enjoy her friends suffering," Voldemort said with an evil smile. "Well actually she'll be next to last, the place of honor has your name on it." Sillenna jerked violently, like she wanted to rip out his throat only the binding spell they had put on her held her down. Voldemort laughed maniacally. Crap, she thought. Now what are we going to do? If only I had my wand, I'd show him a thing or two. Oh wait! (Mentally slaps self) I don't need a wand! Duh, Sillenna She began to laugh. It was a crazy sort of laugh that sounded even wilder under the current situation. Her friends thought that the stress had gotten to her and she had lost it.

"What's so funny?" Voldemort hissed getting right up in her face. With a loud crack she broke through the spell they had put on her and sent Voldemort flying with a literal "power" punch. There was a moment of stunned silence. Sillenna stood in the small room with her eyes blazing and bans of power surrounding each of her clenched fists.

"That," she said. "Is my secret." She raised her hand and sent all the Death Eaters flying. She retrieved their wands and then turned to her friends.

"Ready to go?" she asked like they were out at the mall or something.

"Bu... but how?" Hermione managed to stammer. "The portkey that brought us here was one way."

"Through here," Sillenna said. She lifted her hand and a purple, blue, and white swirling portal opened before her. She motioned for them to go through but they just stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Would you rather stay here?" she asked. They shook their head no and Harry timidly approached the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through followed by Hermione, Ron then Sillenna. The portal opened up into the Great Hall.

**A/N: Review please!**


	12. His Destiny

**A/N: Well here's you another chappie. You want to know what the sad thing is? I posted a one shot Inuyasha fic the other day and got half as many review as I have for this now 12 chapter story. Come on guys! You're letting the Inu fans beat you! Why is it that there are tons of HP fans but they never review? Don't know. **

**Now on with the story!**

**RECAP:**

"Would you rather stay here?" she asked. They shook their head no and Harry timidly approached the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through followed by Hermione, Ron then Sillenna. The portal opened up into the Great Hall.

**The Space Princess (His destiny)**

It was suppertime and the room was full. The students looked up in shock at the swirling vortex that appeared out of no where. From the vortex walked a stunned looking Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and a ticked looking Sillenna. There were several gasps and the room began to buzz with whispers. The few teachers that were actually at the teachers' table came running down to the four students and rushed them off to the Hospital Wing. The four students didn't hear any of the questions that were asked as they were ushered through the halls. When they got to the Hospital Wing, the nurse wanted to check them all out to make sure they were ok. Harry, Ron, and Hermione only had minor cuts and bruises while Sillenna refused to be checked. Dumbledore and several other teachers rushed into the room and seemed shocked to find four intact students.

"Well I must say I am pleasantly surprised to find you all in one piece," Dumbledore said looking from one to the other. "Now if you all check out ok, I think we should go to my office and discuss today's events." They walked quietly to Dumbledore's office and took seats without having to be asked.

"Now let me start with what we have pieced together," Dumbledore said when everyone had sat down. "The four of you planned to meet in the library to study, but some student, whom we have yet to identify, redirected you, Sillenna, to the Room of Requirement." Sillenna nodded. "When you got there you were attacked from behind?" Sillenna nodded, wincing at the growing pain in her back. "Meanwhile your friends began to worry about you and after searching for you for some time were told that someone had sent you to the Room of Requirement." It was the other's turn to nod. "Then Mr. Potter's scar began to bother him and fearing for your safety they rushed off to find you. When they got there they found only your books and a trap, a one way portkey. By the time they realized what it was it was probably to late." The others nodded again. "Now it's your turn to fill in what happened next, and please try to go into as much detail as possible." Sillenna was silent so Hermione decided to tell their story. When they had accidentally activated the portkey, they had been sent to a room full of Death Eaters who quickly disarmed them and led them to Sillenna's cell as instructed. "That's when…." Hermione trailed off looking at Sillenna who had stared at the opposite wall the whole time. After a few moments of silence, Sillenna sighed and shifted her gaze to the group.

"I guess it's my turn," she said. She told her story; how she had been knocked out, how she had awoken in a cell, how Voldemort had tried to scare her but had failed miserably. When she got to the part when she attacked Voldemort she simply said, "He threatened my friends and that made me mad so I punched him."

"That was one hell of a punch!" Ron exclaimed. "You sent him flying through a solid stone wall!" The others in the room turned to her in shock. She simply shrugged.

"I don't know what kind of magic that was but it was STRONG." Harry said, looking at Sillenna but addressing the teachers. "And I think that was just a small glimpse of the real power underneath." He added in a whisper.

"Does this have to do with that little secret of yours?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Sillenna said in a tired voice.

"And that portal of sorts you opened?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered again.

"You're really powerful aren't you?" Hermione asked. Sillenna nodded.

"WAIT!" Ron exclaimed. "If that was peas compared to what you can really do then why don't you destroy-"

"No." Sillenna stopped Ron. "I won't do what you ask of me. I have seen the result and it's not pretty." Ron started to argue with her but she held up her hand to stop him. "Let me try and explain. Each and every person has a destiny. It's made up of several different places that person must reach at certain parts of their life. Most people have simple destinies that can't be seen until they have passed away. Sure they may not be destined to save the world but each has a great destiny in it's own way. There are a few, like Harry, who have parts of their destiny that can be clearly seen. An act of courage and strength that takes all a person has and test it." Harry looked away. "Since my people can remember, we have had people with such destinies come to us, begging us to take it from them, to fulfill their destiny. They know we have the power to do it and seek the easy way out. Occasionally one of us, usually a younger, less wise one, will give in and fulfill a destiny that is not their own. At first everything seems good, many are saved, but one is lost. As time passes you can see a slow change in the one who gave away their destiny. Their lives are full of self-doubt, always wondering if they could have done it themselves and never knowing for sure. They became empty shells. The longest one lasted was around five years and they all died at their own hand." There was silence. Sillenna turned to Harry. For the first time since they had gotten back, she looked directly at someone. There were tears in her eyes. They screamed her inner struggle. "I don't want that for you." She whispered. Harry looked into her eyes and through to her very soul and couldn't be mad. She was right. With his eyes he told her he understood. The others were talking. They didn't hear them. They were reaching out for each other with their hearts and minds. They connected. I love you Harry, she whispered. I love you too he whispered back.

**A/N:** **Here's your chance to show me what you HP fans are made of and give me so many review I drown in them! That would make me very happy:)**


	13. What's this White Stuff?

**Here's another chappie! I actually was going to post this around Christmas as my gift to all my readers but my computer messed up and I haven't been able to do anything until today. Sorry for the wait!**

**The Space Princess- What's This White Stuff?**

Sillenna was to tired to care what the other students said behind her back or the fact that they rushed to get out of her way in the hall. She had awakened her dormant powers yesterday and was fighting to keep them in check. Not to mention getting slugged in the back didn't help with pain in that area. More then anything she was tired of the secrets. Tired of not being able to explain. It wasn't fair to everyone else.

She vaguely remembered telling her friends goodnight before taking her medicine and falling into bed. They had been waiting for her downstairs when she had come down for breakfast. They walked beside her like guardians protecting a small, fragile child.

"Good thing it's Saturday," Sillenna said as they sat down. The others smiled at her. Ron passed her a plate of biscuits.

"Uuuhhhh…." She groaned. "No food please. I'm not made to eat this much." They looked at her questioningly but simply left her only. While they ate, Sillenna struggled not to fall asleep on the table.

"That's it," Harry said getting up and pulling her to her feet. "You're going back to bed before you pass out." She didn't fight but let them drag her back to the dorm room. She was vaguely aware of Hermoine putting her to bed and leaving the room as she fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke some time later refreshed and feeling much better. When she went downstairs, nobody would look her in the eyes. One girl on the couch smiled weakly at her.

"Umm, do you know where Ron, Harry, and Hermione went?" Sillenna asked the girl quietly.

"I think they went outside somewhere." The girl replied.

"Thanks." Sillenna said and turned to leave. Right before she disappeared out of the doorway she turned back. "You know guys, I don't bite," she said. "Unless you're a Slytherin." The room filled with quiet laughter as she shut the door behind her. When she got outside what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks. The ground was white. What? Sillenna thought. She bent down and touched the stuff. It was cold Could this be snow? Christmas is almost here so I guess it's about that time. She stepped out into it. It was wonderful and cold. She let a few flakes fall onto her upturned face before continuing to look for her friends. After searching for several minutes, she found them setting beneath a tree talking.

"Hey guys!" she waved. They all jumped up and ran to greet her. Their happy faces turned to one's of shock when they got close to her.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Sillenna asked confused. Then she noticed that her three friends and everybody else she had seen outside had been bundled up in heavy coats, hats, and gloves. She was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a yellow three-quarter-length button up t-shirt. She laughed at how silly she must look.

"What's so funny about catching a cold?" Ron asked as Harry came and put his arm around her trying to protect her from the cold.

"But it feels soo good." Sillenna said causing them to give her worried glances. Hermione reached over and felt for a fever. "I'm not sick, Mione!" Sillenna objected. "It's just where I come from it's really cold and I'm so used to it that this feels wonderful after the hot summer months."

"You should still wear a jacket," Harry said leading her over to the tree they had been sitting under.

"We'll go in a minute. Just let me enjoy it a bit more." Sillenna begged and they gave in.

"It's cold where you come from!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's a clue!" Harry and Ron's faces lit up at this realization.

"Please guys not now." Sillenna said. "Let's talk about something somewhat normal." The others agreed and they talked about school, teachers, quiditch, the muggle world, and anything that they wanted to.

"We should go in now." Harry said dragging Sillenna onto her feet and into the castle. Hermione was leading them in the direction of the common room, but Sillenna stopped them.

"Umm, guys," she said. "I think we need to talk about yesterday and….stuff." The good mood immediately disappeared. "If we don't do it now then we'll never get around to it."

"Ok," Harry said. "But where do we go to get some privacy?"

"Room of Requirement?" Sillenna offered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "After what happened yesterday?"

"Hey, I've got you guys to protect me this time!"

"Like that'll help you any." Ron said with a laugh. "Look how well we protected ourselves!" They all laughed and changed their course toward the Room of Requirement. When they got to the wall Sillenna jumped in front of the other.

"Let me," she said and began to pace back in forth of the wall. The boor appeared and she opened it with a silly sort of formality. "Entre dans." She said with a bow. The room inside had large fireplace on the far wall surrounded by a large plush couch and an enormous leather armchair.

"Nice." Ron said surveying the room. Harry and Sillenna quickly claimed the couch while Hermione snuggled up in the armchair and Ron sat on the floor with his back against the chair and his long legs stretched out across the rug.

"So…." Harry said draping his arm around Sillenna's shoulders. "Where to begin?" Sillenna sighed.

"First I'd like to thank you for accepting the fact that I'm not going to fight your battles for you." Sillenna said. The others simply nodded. "But I want you to know that just because I won't fight them for you doesn't mean I won't HELP you fight them." Harry turned and looked at her curiously. "I'm not going to just sit by and watch you put your life on the line time and time again. I care about you too much." She whispered. Harry's breath caught in his chest. Ron reached up and grasped Hermione's hand. "I care about you all and am going to make sure you live until you're old enough to be museum relics." The others chuckled. "Besides I could teach you guys all sorts of helpful stuff. You've already started to learn telepathy and from there comes teleconnectic abilities. Quick reflexes and physical fighting skills should things go hand to hand and I think I could work out some wandless magic."

"WHOA!" Hermione said holding her hands up in mock surrender. "One thing at a time!"

"Yeah take a breath before you turn blue on me." Harry said with a laugh. Sillenna seemed to find this very funny. The fact was she didn't breathe, she only inhaled enough air for speech purposes. Space has no atmosphere to breathe after all. Tears were running down her cheek from laughing so hard. The others looked slightly disturbed by her display.

"It wasn't that funny." Ron said. All Sillenna could do was wave her hands and shake her hand.

"It's not…that…. it's just…. Oh never mind" she decided it would be too hard to explain.

"So when do we start this training of yours?" Harry asked

"Might as well start tomorrow"

"Will we get to learn how to do make a wicked portal like you did?" Ron asked

"Um, I don't think so," Sillenna said.

"Think we should tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Of course." Hermione said. "He'll have to let the teachers know so we don't get in trouble and he might give a room to work in." The others agreed. Just then Ron's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Supper time!" he said hopping to his feet.

"Supper?" Sillenna asked. "What happened to lunch?"

"You slept through it." Hermione said. "You were out cold."

"I bet you're starving." Harry said "You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday." Sillenna didn't reply but simply followed the others out the door. She wasn't hungry, but she would nibble on something to make her friends happy. There were somethings that just couldn't be explained with the guessing game.

**A/N: Reviews are much loved by this writer!**


	14. The Name of a Feeling

**A/N: And yet another chapter for all you readers out there! Oh and I forgot to thank tanya for her review in the last chapter so I'm thanking her now! **

**Oh and sorry this chapter is short but I'm in the middle of getting ready for competition on top of all my other school work so I don't have much free time. Je suis désolé!**

**The Space Princess (The name of a feeling)**

A week had passed and the guys were doing good in Sillenna's training sessions. Most of the students still avoided her in the hall or anywhere for that matter. Draco didn't bother her anymore but still glared at her from a safe distance. It seemed like forever since she had been alone with Harry last, so one night she drug him away from the common room and up to their tower. When the door was shut behind them, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," she said squeezing him harder. They sat down on the window ledge with their backs pressed up against the glass the moonlight flittering past them. Sillenna sat with her head resting on his shoulder several quiet minutes before she found the strength to speak.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. Harry wheeled in shock.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"Of what you'll…you'll think of me when this secrecy thing is all over." She said softly not looking at him. "I care soo much about you and I'm scared you won't like the real me, that you'll think I'm horrible and hideous."

"Let me ask you this; You changed your outer appearance right?" she nodded. "I can live with that. It may take me a bit to get used to the change but I will. The real question is did you change what is inside, what makes the person you are, the girl I fell in love with?"

"Nope, I'm basically the same."

"Then don't be scared." A comfortable silence fell once more in the tower. Then Sillenna set forward with a snap.

"The girl you fell in love with?" she said looking at him in shock. "You said love." Harry chuckled softly.

"I wondered if you noticed that" he said. "Yes, I love you. I know that most people would say we're too young to be in love but that doesn't change the fact that I love you." Sillenna stared at him trying to process what he had just said. "You ok?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I love you too. I've never put a label on the feelings I have for you so it just occurred to me that it was love." She turned to him as she spoke, her eyes shining brightly with a light of their own. She took a deep breath and looked into the empty space of the room. "I love Harry Potter. I LOVE HARRY POTTER!" She said as if she was telling a crowd of people the most important piece of information they would ever hear. He laughed and pulled her into a tender loving kiss.

**A/N: See I told you it was short but I hope you review anyway!**


	15. Shall We Dance?

**Hello agian! Thanks to harrison potter for the review! Um...now read the story!**

**The Space of Princess (Shall we dance?)**

It was the day of the annual Yule Ball and the school was abuzz with anticipation. Hermione and Sillenna had refused to let the guys see their dresses or give them even a hint of what they looked like except to tell them what color tie and cummerbund to get. The teachers had let the upperclassmen out of their classes early so they could get ready for the Ball. Hermione, Sillenna, Melanie, and Julie were all in their room getting ready. Hermione had found a spell that would temporally disguise the marks on Sillenna's back, and Julie had agreed to do the other girls hair when they had found out she spent her summers working in her mother's salon. She did Hermione's hair in a big bun with small ringlets framing her face and two gorgeous butterfly clips wrapped around her bun so that their wings touched at the tips. She took the two front pieces of Sillenna's hair and twisted them back with a delicate silver chain to set off her silver flecks and clipped them together with a small sparkling clip. After thanking her a millions times over and over the girls set down to doing their makeup. Halfway through doing her makeup, Sillenna happened to look up at Hermione. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, Mione…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"You have a big smear of eye shadow all over your neck."

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed as she began frantically wiping it off. "That would have been major embarrassing."

"That's what I'm here for." Sillenna said with a smile.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back and they went back to their makeup. Sometime later when they were all done and had put on their dresses and checked their makeup and hair half a dozen times Sillenna exclaimed; "Well I think I'm finally ready."

"Me too." Hermione said checking the mirror one last time. The two girls headed down the stairs together, squeezing each other's hands for support. When they came in view of the common room, they saw a whole gang of Gryffindor boys waiting on their dates. They scanned the room and found Harry and Ron talking nervously to some other guys by the fireplace. One of the boys they were talking to caught sight of the girls and nudged Harry and Ron. At the sight of the two girls their eyes nearly popped out of their head and their jaws hit the floor with a thud. Somehow they managed to stumble over to the girls without falling.

"Wow." Harry said looking Sillenna up and down.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you look amazing!" Ron exclaimed making Hermione turn deep red.

"You look good too Ron." She replied. Sillenna simply smiled at Harry warmly.

"Looks like we're the first ones down." She said looking around the common room.

"Yeah." Ron replied following her gaze.

"Shall we?" Harry asked offering his arm.

"We shall." Sillenna said taking it. The two couples left the common room and walked slowly through the halls enjoying the quiet and each other's company. When they got to the Great Hall, they found a table and sat talking quietly and admiring the decorations. Over the next ten to fifteen minutes everyone trickled into the room and found a place to sit. One of the teachers got up and said a few words but Sillenna was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay attention. When the music started Sillenna jumped nervously.

"You ok?" Harry asked

"Yeah, just scared the hebejebes out of me." She said with a laugh. Harry looked from her to the dance floor, back to her. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She said taking his hand and allowing herself to be guided out onto the dance floor. As they moved around the room, Sillenna felt herself slowly melt into Harry's arms. She felt so perfect here. As if reading her thoughts, Harry pulled her in tighter.

"You smell good." He whispered and she chuckled softly.

"So do you." She whispered back. After dancing for a while, Sillenna looked over and noticed that Hermione was having trouble getting Ron to dance with her. She motioned for Harry to follow her and headed in their direction.

"Ron dance with the girl." Harry said. Ron just mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Well if you won't…" Sillenna puffed out her chest and said in a deep voice. "…I will." She swaggered over to Hermione and asked in her fake masculine voice. "Would ya like to dance?" Hermione giggled and began batting her eye lashes at Sillenna.

"Oh, I'd LOOVE to!" she giggled. The two began dancing around with Sillenna acting like an over buff male and Hermione giggling and batting her eyes some more. Everyone around them burst into laughter at the sight of the two. After a bit of this Ron walked up to the couple and tapped Sillenna on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked and Sillenna nodded. To everyone's surprise, Ron grabbed Sillenna instead of Hermione and began twirling her around the room. The stunned look on Hermione's face only called everyone to burst into further laughter. Ron stopped dancing with Sillenna and walked over to Hermione and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Sorry, Mione." He said. "I couldn't resist."

"I'll forgive you, IF you dance with me!" Hermione said.

"Alright." Ron said and allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor. The rest of the dance was a dream come true. Everyone was dancing and having a great time and Draco only smirked at them half the time. As the dance came to a close and everyone filtered out of the Great Hall, the four friends headed to their table in the front of the room to gather their things.

"I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." They turned to find their headmaster smiling kindly at them.

"Oh, very much." Sillenna said. Dumbledore began chatting happily with them when Lupin came over and congratulated Hermione and Sillenna for the best dancing duo he'd seen all night making them all laugh again.

"Well we better you young people get to bed." Dumbledore said. The others looked around and noticed that the last of the other students were heading out the door. Only a few seconds after they had disappeared out of sight the group still in the Great Hall heard screams and running feat. Without even thinking, they all rushed toward the door, ready to do battle, but before they could get there, the cause of the screams came to them. A small yellow and orange, clarinet shaped creature with reptilian shaped legs that were yellow and skinny like a chicken's came waddling through the door. The larger end was apparently the mouth and it was full of hundreds of tiny tentacles. (Think Alice in Wonderland) Everyone froze at the sight of the weird creature.

"What in the world?" Ron asked looking to Dumbledore and Hermione for an answer.

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore responded shocking everyone present. Hermione indicated that she had no idea.

"It's a Hignoria." They all turned to see a pale Sillenna staring at the creature with a stunned look on her face.

"A what?" Ron asked but she never got to answer for it seemed that the sound of it's name motivated the creature to act and it raced across the floor toward Sillenna, launched itself through the air, and attached itself to her throat.

**A/N: Review! Pretty, pretty please!**


	16. Hello Princess

**Sorry it took so long but I've been lacking inspiration. I'll probably be wrapping this story up soon. But to make up for being late I made this one very long! YEAH! I hope everyone enjoys!**

**The Space Princess (Hello Princess)**

The others jumped to help her but she held up her hand to stop them.

No she thought to her three friends. As the tentacle teeth sank into her tender skin, Sillenna's eyes went from dark gray to a shining silver.

"Forget this," Harry said and went to pry the creature off his girlfriend's throat when to everybody's surprise the creature detached on its own. Everyone immediately rushed to see if she was ok. Aside from a few red marks, Sillenna's neck looked unharmed.

"I'm fine," she reassured them. Once they were sure she was ok, they turned their attention back to the odd creature. In its mouth was a small spinning orb of light. Sillenna walked up to it and bent down before it.

"Heni, May I?" she asked holding out her hand. The creature gentled placed the orb into her palm and scooted back several feet. She stood up, never taking her eyes off the ball of light in her hands. She smiled. Her other hand came down upon the orb with a loud clap. Bright light burst out from in between her hands and fingers and then disappeared. She slowly drew her hands apart to reveal that they were now empty, the orb was destroyed.

"What was that?" Harry asked after a minute of stunned silence. Sillenna looked at him with dancing eyes and smiled.

"My secret." She whispered. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they realized what this meant. She laughed at the look on their faces, a clear musical laugh.

"You mean you can tell us?" Hermione asked excitedly. Sillenna nodded. "Everything?" she nodded again.

"Well don't just stand there start talking!" Ron shouted. Hermione poked him in the ribs rather hard.

"Yes Ms. Miller, well, we can't call you that anymore—" Dumbledore said.

"Rochian, Sillenna Rochian." Sillenna offered.

"Well Ms. Rochian, we are all quite anxious to hear your whole story."

"Well you know most of it, but I'll tell you anyway." Sillenna said. "A dark and evil man by the name of Wojie had been threatening to overthrow my people for some time now. We considered him no real threat because his power could never possibly match our own. Not long before I came here, word came to us that he planned on making me his bride and using my own powers against my people. My parents knew that since he could not over power me and force me into marriage that he would find another way. They feared he would use my own compassion for other beings against me by holding innocents hostage. They knew that I would give into such a threat and so they sent me here to hide until Wojie could be found and destroyed."

"Ok, we got that." Hermione said "But what I don't understand is how we haven't even heard a hint of this Wojie guy or of the fighting that's been going on?"

"Or about a group of people as powerful as yours apparently are?" Ron piped in.

"And if you want to hide why come to Hogwarts where tons of people could see you?"

"Oh, and where ARE you from?"

"AND what are those marks on your back?" The questions from her friends tumbled on top of each other and Sillenna looked to Dumbledore for help. He held up his hands and their questioned stopped.

"I'm sure she would be more then happy to answer your questions if you would give her the time to do so." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his kind eyes. Sillenna sent him a grateful smile then took a deep breath and turned to her expectant friends.

"You guys asked a lot of questions but there is one that would cover all of those that none of you seemed to think of." She said. They scrunched their brows in thought but could think of nothing. She shook her head slightly and gave them the question. "What am I?"

They stared at her, confused and slightly scared.

"I'll bite," Lupin said. "What are you?"

"Thank you Professor," she smiled. "I think I should show you before I tell you." She took a few steps back and placed her hands out strait in front of her, one on top of the other. She pulled them back slowly and placed them so they were covering her face. A light began creeping from her fingertips and slowly began to swirl in front of her face. It was like attended the unveiling of a great statue or work of art. They always covered it with a fancy sheet and you really didn't notice that the sheet was there, it was like it was meant to be there, and then the wind would blow and you realized that the sheet was only covering the art and was not the art itself. This light was like the wind, allowing them to see her looks as the cover they were. In one swift movement, she whipped her hands down and away from her body. Her disguise fell away from her like a silk sheet from a marble statue, in a soft flowing motion. Hermione gasped; the others held a stunned silence. Her skin was white and seemed to glow with a light of it's own. Her hair was a brilliant silver color with hints of blue, turquoise, and purple, but it was her eyes that grabbed Harry. They were silver and bright turquoise. He remember the first time he saw her eyes; how he felt like he was looking through a darkly tinted window and that window had been opened and the real Sillenna exposed. He smiled. He liked her eyes.

"Blimie…" Hermione said quietly, braking the silence. Sillenna smiled. Bad idea. They shrieked and took a step back.

"You…you have fffangs!" Ron stammered. Sillenna sighed.

"I'm not going to bite you, Ron. And they're not fangs, just sharp teeth." She decided not to add the part about them being carnivorous teeth.

"Now maybe I'm just slow or something," Lupin interjected. "But I still have no clue as to what you are." The others turned to her, their faces expectant.

"That would be because I'm not quite finished." Sillenna replied. "Not that it'll help that much. It'll just hurt, well, me anyways." She added under her breath. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A look of pain spread across her face. They all jumped at the sound of tearing flesh and ripping clothes. Something was appearing from behind her back. It grew and grew until two gigantic wings filled the space on each side of her body.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed. "Those are dragon wings!" He approached the beautiful sparkling white wings that were outlined in the same turquoise as her eyes and began inspecting them closely.

"How right you are Ron." Sillenna said using her magic to remove the blood from the base of her wings.

"I must say, this is most unexpected." Dumbledore said eyes wide with shock, something that didn't happen very often.

"Don't worry, I'm going to explain!" Sillenna said quickly before stream of questions came rushing upon her. Silence reined over the room as they waited.

"I am a Space Dragonna. As in I'm not from Earth and live in outer space. My species is kin to the Space Dragon, hence the wings, together, we are the two most powerful creatures in the universe." Silence.

"WHAT?" Ron squeaked and almost passed on the floor but Hermoine and Lupin caught him. Suddenly Harry burst in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The other stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What's so funny?" Hermione fumed. Harry took a deep breath and fought to control his laughter.

"I just found out that my girlfriend, the woman I love more than my own life, is bona-fide extraterrestrial and it doesn't bother me one bit." Sillenna looked at him in shock. He didn't care. He didn't care what she was; he still loved her. Their eyes met. They both smiled.

"So you live in outer space? Not on some other planet?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I truly do live among the stars."

"What the-?" they spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway staring at Sillenna with a look of confusion and fear.

"Great." Lupin muttered. "Just what we need now. The son of Voldemort's right hand man."

"Come here Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

"I can take care of this Professor." Sillenna said.

"SILLENNA?" Draco eyes almost popped out of his head when he recognized her.

"Yes, but unfortunately you're not going to be able to tell anyone," she lifted her hand and said something in a language they didn't recognize and a small point of light shot out of her hand and hit Draco in the throat.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted grabbing his throat.

"A Binding Secrecy." She said. "And trust me, there's no way you or anybody else can break it unless I want them to." At this point Draco proceeded to pass out cold on the floor. Ron snorted happily at the sight.

A slight noise behind them attracted their attention and they found the funny creature staring at them.

"Your Highness." The creature said slowly with a terrible lisp.

" Heni, did you learn this language when you attached yourself to me?" Sillenna asked.

"Yes, your Highness," Heni lisped. "The King and Queen await your return."

"King? Queen? Highness?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Sillenna. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'mHighPrincessoftheUniverse?" Sillenna said quickly trying not to make a big deal out of it but failing horribly.

"PRINCESS?" Hermione squealed. "AHHHH!"

"Wait." Harry said. "You mean, I'm in love…. with a Space Princess?"

"I guess you could say that." Sillenna said sheepishly. Harry's face broke into a large grin.

"Could my life get any weirder?"

"Well would flying through outer space make it any weirder?" Sillenna asked, a sly grin spreading across her face.

"You can do that?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Sillenna said. "If you guys want to that is?"

"DO WE WANT TO?" Ron asked. "What kind of question is that?" Sillenna laughed and looked to her other friends to confirm if they wanted to go. They both nodded vigorously. She then turned to the two teachers with a questioningly look of her face.

"Oh my no," Dumbledore said. "I'm much to old to go flying around with you young things."

"I think I'll pass too," Lupin said with a smile. "Besides, somebody has to look after Mr. Malfoy here."

"Alright then we're off." Sillenna said motioning for the others to follow her outside.

"Take my hand and make a circle," she instructed her friends. Harry grabbed her right hand and Hermione her left and they both grabbed Ron's hands.

"Wait!" Ron screeched. "How are we supposed to breathe? There's no atmosphere in space right?"

"It's ok Ron," Sillenna reassured him, "I can use my powers to create an Earth-like atmosphere around the three of you."

"Oh… that's good." He said relieved.

"Don't worry once we get out there, I'll get one of my Dragon friends to fly you around. Now let's GO!" With that she gave a mighty thrust with her giant wings and they flew through the air.

"WOOOHOO!" Harry shouted as they picked up speed. Sillenna laughed as her friends began to shout and squeal. With another great thrust, they exited Earth's atmosphere and glided through the vastness of space.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione whispered peering around. "It's so beautiful."

"And big." Ron added with awe.

"Oh wow, look at Earth." Harry said. They all gazed down at the green and blue orb covered in white puffs of clouds.

"You're so lucky Sillenna," Hermione said. "What a view." The others nodded and watched as the planet grew smaller and smaller.

"Look up." Sillenna said. Heading toward them was an unusual sight. Around twenty to thirty Space Dragonna followed by six gigantic Space Dragons were heading toward them. They were a beautiful sight gliding gracefully toward them, glowing slightly against the dark sky.

"If they're outside the atmosphere bubble then you'll have to use telepathy to talk to them." Sillenna warned. The others nodded and gulped.

"I guess it's good thing we're still in our formal clothes," Ron said. "Since were about to meet a King and Queen and all."

"Don't be nervous guys, you'll do fine." Sillenna reassured them but it didn't seem to help calm them any. They came to a gradual halt in front of the larger group. A large dark green dragon separated from the group and flew below the four friends.

This is Corin, Sillenna told them as she gently set her friends down on his giant back. He has been kind enough to volunteer to let you ride on his back.

As they stepped onto his back, Corin turned his head so that his large, gentle eyes rested on the young witch and wizards.

You might want to take off those pointy shoes, Miss. They could get snagged on my scales and you could take a nasty fall. He said in a deep, grandfatherly voice. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she immediately began undoing her shoes using Ron as support.

I'm sorry if my heels hurt you. Hermione apologized.

It's ok dear, he chuckled. It would take more then those tiny heels to break through my scales. Hermione looked down and the large scales that covered the giant's body. Under her bare feet they were cold and yet warm at the same time; smooth and yet ruff. A movement in front of her caught her attention and she looked up. Sillenna had flown off and was happily embracing her friends and family. She noticed several of them had silver-ish hair similar to Sillenna's.

The silver hair is a Rochian family trademark. Corin explained as if he had been reading her mind. Those two there are the King Jihon (Ji-on) and Queen Aliha (A-le-a). He indicated two Dragonna in the middle of the group. Even if he hadn't said anything it was obvious they were the leaders by their regal stance and the way others acted around them. Queen Aliha was extremely beautiful and was obviously Sillenna's mother. They looked alike except instead of having turquoise in her eyes and on her wings, Aliha had a lilac purple.

Like that ring Sillenna always wears, Hermione thought to herself. Unlike her husband and children though, Aliha didn't have the Rochian silver hair. Her hair was purple like her eyes with white streaks that Hermione was sure had nothing to do with old age.

King Jihon was an imposing figure, tall and robust with dark midnight blue wing hi-lights and eyes. The Rochian silver hair was heavily tinted with dark blue. Even his skin had a blue-ish tint to it. From far off he seemed a menacing presence. Hermione shivered involuntarily. She felt Ron squeeze her hand and realized he had never let her go. She looked at the two boys studying the floating figures and saw a slight fear in their face too.

There's nothing to be afraid of Corin reassured gently. They may look scary if you're not used to seeing something like them everyday but once you get to know them, they're quite nice. Hermione looked over and smiled at the giant beast.

You must have an absolutely thrilling life, Corin, Hermione said.

Well, I don't get bored that's for sure. He chuckled. Ah here they come. Sillenna and a few other Dragonnas had broken off from the group and were headed toward Corin and his passengers. Sillenna and her parents landed nimbly on his back next to the three humans.

Nata (mom), Paja (dad), I would like you to meet my good friends; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. She said pointing to them in turn. Guys, I would like you to meet my parents; High King and Queen of the Universe Jihon and Aliha Rochian. The three friends bowed awkwardly while the two Dragonna smiled and bowed gracefully in return.

My daughter has told us much about you Aliha said with a kind smile. I am so grateful that she found such good friends as yourselves.

Thank you Harry said shakily. It's an honor to meet you, though I'm afraid all of this is still very new to us. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

Well of course Aliha said understandingly. The fact that you haven't passed out yet is amazing

Most newbies pass out their first time in space, Sillenna explained. Sillenna's mom continued to ask them several questions about their planet, their lives, and what the four of them had done together. Jihon was disturbingly silent the whole time. His constant gaze made the three nervous and they stuttered and stumbled over their answers.

Well why don't we let you have a look around Aliha said indicating the expansion of space in front of them. I'm sure Sillenna is just itching to show you around her home. They were relieved at the chance to get away from the eyes of Jihon and to have a chance to explore outer space, but unfortunately their brief moment of relief was shattered when Jihon's hand reached up to stop them. They stared at him, waiting, wanting to pull their eyes away but unable to. He walked toward them, slow and sure in his gate. They were shaking, they couldn't help it, he seemed to inspire fear. He approached Harry. He started to raise his hand. The three humans had stopped breathing. Then his previously emotionless face broke into a huge grin that seemed to shatter any trace of harshness or cruelty that it had once held. He grasped Harry's hand and shook it rigorously.

If my daughter likes you three then you must be ok! he said with a jovial smile. Next he turned to Ron and shook his hand just as hard then he took Hermione's hand gently in his own and held it lightly for a moment before letting it go.

Besides, he continued wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. I've waited a long time to meet the man who could tame that wild daughter of mine.

PAJA! Sillenna yelled, giving him a death glare while Harry turned bright red. Jihon just laughed his deep, hearty laugh and flew off.

Come on Corin, he waved to the dragon. Let's show these kids what space is like. With that the great dragon began to flap his giant wings and they took off.

You might want to have a seat Corin warned them. Once they had set down he turned his head around and blew a light, sparkly mist over them. They could feel it's magic anchoring them to the dragon's back. They heard a familiar tinkling laugh and turned to see Sillenna waving to them.

You guys ready for the ride of your life? she asked.

We'll let you know when it's over Ron replied.

Then let's go! And they were off speeding through space to places no earthlings had ever been before.

**Well? You likey? Let me know? I love to hear from my readers!**


	17. Every End is a New Begining

**Hey! Good news, I'm updating early. Bad news, this is the last chapter. It's been...an experience. We'll just say I'm lacking inspiration and have to decided to write something more, hmmm, what's the word? Substantial? Yeah I think that's the word I'm looking for. **

**I hope you've enjoyed the trip. Thanks to the few, the proud, the reviewers!**

**The Space Princess (Every End is a New Beginning)**

Harry stood in the snow staring up at the night sky. Was it just last week he had been flying amongst those twinkling stars? His head was still spinning from all he had seen.

They had gotten back late that night, actually it had been early the next morning. Sillenna had dropped them off, bid them goodnight, and promised to return the next day. Luckily most of the students had left for the Christmas holidays so no one was around to see the Dragonna return the next afternoon. They had traveled again into space, meeting brothers, sisters, and friends until they all became a big blur.

Harry looked down at his hand. There was something new about it. A ring. An early Christmas present from Sillenna. It was a broad masculine ring that fit his finger perfectly. The strange silver-like metal gleamed in the moonlight. The flat gem in the center was a swirl of green and turquoise to match the couple's eyes. The filigree around the gem accented the swirling of the gem.

He smiled. Not only was the ring a reminder of his and Sillenna's love for each other but it was also a way to keep in touch. The ring enabled him to telepathically reach Sillenna wherever she happened to be. The gifts Sillenna had given Hermione and Ron also acted as telepathic bonds. Hermione's had been a beautiful silver necklace bearing a milky white jewel in a crystal like setting. Ron's had been a simple silver bracelet; plain and masculine, the only decoration being a small gold symbol that Sillenna said stood for friendship.

Harry looked up from his hand and back into the sky. There was a small figure growing larger in the night sky as it approached.

"Sillenna." He whispered with a smile. She landed next to him quietly.

"Hello Harry." She whispered back. They were both silent for several minutes, staring into space, enjoying just being together.

"Well?" she asked turning to him.

"Well what?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since, well, since that night at the dance and I want to know what you think about all this. Me, what I am, who I am, where I'm from, everything." She said nervously. "I've been afraid to hear what you're thinking but I need to. I need to know." He looked at her for a minute before speaking. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Do you remember all those fears you had? About me not liking you when I found out who and what you really were?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Well like I said before you had no reason to be afraid. Sure it was weird at first, but the more I think about, the more I'm around you, the more I realize that I would pick having you this way over the person I thought you were." He took her hand gently in his own. "This is the girl beneath the veil. I always had this fleeting feeling that you were shrouded by some heavy cloth and I spent so much of my time trying to pull that cloth away. Now it's gone and I'm glad. I thought you were perfect before but you proved me wrong by showing me how much better the real you is." He cupped her face in his hands. There were tears in her bright eyes. He pulled he into a tight hug and she gripped him with all her might afraid that he might disappear into thin air.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He pulled back so that their faces were only inches away.

"No, thank you." With that their lips met in a gentle kiss. Harry pulled back like he'd been electrocuted.

"WHOA!" he shouted. "What are you made of woman? Electricity?" Sillenna laughed at the stunned look on his face.

"Or something close to it." She answered. A sly grin spread across his face.

"I always did like sticking my fingers in electrical sockets." He said pulling her back to him.

"You live dangerously, Mr. Potter." She teased.

"You can say that again." He whispered as he pulled her into a deep and "electrifying" kiss.

**The End**


End file.
